JTL's Fuilmetal Alchemist Brotherhood
by James the Lesser
Summary: First episode takes place after the final episode of the series. Ed is heading west to look for answers. He'll start in Milos(Star of Milos) before going farther. What will he find on his adventure? We must wait and see!
1. Chapter 1

**Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood**

**Episode 65: New Journey**

**Author: James the Lesser**

**This takes place after the Series, and the movie Star of Milos, and the OVAs**

**Train**

Edward Elric looks out the window as Milos comes in to view. "I wonder how things have been going since we've left." He looks at his right arm. "I've certainly changed." It was flesh and he was still not used to it some times.

**Station**

He steps off and grabs two large bags. "Sure looks different." There were new flags up and a lot of the buildings had been painted new colors. "So where do I go?" Two large burly men walk up to him.

"Edward Elric? The Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Yeah, who are you two?"

"Julia's welcoming party." Both men smile brightly. "Welcome to Milos. She received word from a Mustang fellow you were on your way here."

"Brigadier General Mustang. How did he know I was coming here?"

"We don't know we aren't his men. Come with us. Julia has a room set up for you." Ed follows the two out of the station and through the city.

**Hotel**

Ed has his stuff put away and is in the lobby when he sees Julia flanked by other large men. "Long time no see."

"Same here Fullmetal." She sticks her hand out. He reaches down and shakes it. "Flesh? So it is true what I heard."

"I don't know. What did you hear?"

"A lot. How about we go to a restaurant? You can have any thing you want."

"Sounds great!" Ed follows her out of the hotel.

**Restaurant**

Julia orders another glass of wine. "It really has been almost three years hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has. I see Milos has been doing well."

"Even better with all the troops from your nation having been pulled back. Heard the little scuffle you had at the capital was quite the show."

"It was a little more than that. I hope Milos hasn't had any problems like that."

"Nothing like that. Creta has been causing us some trouble but that is nothing new. Amestra thankfully has not interfered with us."

"And it won't. Mustang supports your right of independence."

"But does your Fuhrer?"

"He won't make any moves on Milos either." Ed sees his food being carried over by a waitress. "Lunch is served."

"Think with your stomach? Does your brother have a stomach to think with?"

"Yes, yes he does." He sees the look on her face. "Uh, he, we had help from a girl and they talked and, well, he's out east."

"East of Amestra?" Ed nods. "Doesn't surprise me. He was so nice and gentle even in his armor. Once he got his body back it probably didn't take long for the girls to fall all over him."

"We knew her before he got his body back."

"So she's a good person as well. I'm glad he's happy." She takes a sip of her wine. "And how about you? I see your arm is flesh but you still have a metal leg."

"My brother got my arm back." He rubs it. "And I got his body back."

"How? I heard you can't perform Alchemy any more."

"That's why and how." She just gives him a blank stare. "Equivalent Exchange. I traded my ability to perform alchemy to get his body back." He pokes at his food with a fork. "A fair exchange. I think I may have gotten the better end of the deal."

"Yes you did." She smiles. "Which is a little weird huh? I am performing a lot more complex alchemy and you can't perform it any more. When we last met I could barely fix a few papercuts and you were the great Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Now I'm just Edward Elric."

"But you came out here for a reason."

"Yes, yes I did." He takes a bite of his meal. "Not bad."

"Of course not. I wouldn't take you to a bad restaurant." She reaches over and spears a green bean from his plate. "But that doesn't get you out of telling me why you're here."

"I'm looking for answers and new theories on alchemy. My brother went east to look for the same."

"Leaving behind the girlfriend?"

"No. She lives in Xing."

"Really? What is she some sort of princess?" Ed starts choking on his food. "She is?! I guess I didn't stand a chance." She laughs at him as he continues choking. "You're so funny." He finally swallows.

"Exactly what I am." The two continue talking over lunch.

**Across the Border**

Three Cretan soldiers are receiving information from their spies. "The Fullmetal Alchemist is in Milos. His brother did not come with him. Nor did any Amestra troops."

"He is alone? Could it really be true? Keep an eye on him and let us know what he does."

**That Night**

Ed steps out of the shower and goes to his bed. "I can't go west. Creta is too dangerous. Maybe I should go south to Aerugo. Or north to Drachma. Take that around Creta to the lands west of there." He keeps talking to himself not noticing some one on the roof across from his and the binoculars in their hands.

**Morning**

Ed stands in the middle Julia's office. "So this is where the, what did you call it, President sits?"

"Yes, president." She is in a large chair in the middle of a round room. "I based this room off of an alchemist circle."

"I noticed." It had no corners. "But it isn't really round."

"No. We found an oval was better."

"And you let people elect you in to office? Sounds kind of risky. What if you lose?"

"Hopefully my opponent has the best interest of the people at heart." She gets out of her chair and goes to the window. "But I won my first election and I hope to win every election I run in after that."

"I still think it sounds risky." Ed sits on the large wooden desk. "I need to get around Creta. What do you think is the best path?"

"Aeruga."

"No thought of going up through Drachma?" She shakes her head.

"They sent us a diplomat and tried to get us to join forces for an attack on your nation. They hate Amestra and might not let you through so easily."

"I know they hate the country but I'm not the country. I'm not even really a state alchemist any more." He pulls out the silver watch. "They give me a full pension and access to their library but I can't perform alchemy."

Across from the building a Cretan spy sees the watch. "Confirmation it is an alchemist from Amestra. The earlier ID of the subject was correct."

Julia shows Ed around the building. "And that is pretty much it."

"You've done a lot of work."

"It took a lot of it. Even more to make sure every thing runs smoothly."

"But you're the president can't you just tell people what to do?" She shakes her head.

"I'm not a dictator like some nations." He doesn't miss her look. "I am elected by the people for the people. I must do what is best for them and not myself or the military. My council helps since I am only one person."

"Council?"

"Seat Members. One for Defense, another for Education, and other positions. It is complicated but we got the idea from some history books about a nation west of here across the great ocean."

"Hope it works for you guys. I don't think I would risk my entire nation to the whim of the people. Some are great but some are evil."

"The great outnumber the evil." They leave the building and continue talking.

**Next Afternoon**

Ed buys a ticket for a train heading south and loads his bags on the train when some one bumps in to him. "Hey!"

"Oh sorry I couldn't see you over my bag." The person had spilled his drink on Ed's head.

"Are you calling me so small you couldn't even see me with a pair of binoculars?!"

"Oh heavens no I just couldn't see where I was going while trying to balance my cup on my bag. I am a little late and in a hurry excuse me." They go around Ed.

"Fine, I'll wash up in the bathroom." He steps off the train and hurries to the nearest bathroom to use the sink.

In the bathroom he washes his hair. The running water drowns out the sound of footsteps as two men come from behind and grab Ed. "Hey let me..." A rag is put over his face and soon he passes out.

**Evening**

Ed wakes up cuffed to a chair. He looks around the dimly lit room and notices there are no windows, paintings, or furniture in it. "Where am I?"

"So you've finally waken up." A man comes from behind Ed and stops in front of him. "About time. I guess the dosage we used was too much for some one your size."

"Don't call me small." Ed struggles against the restraints but it is useless.

"Sorry Fullmetal Alchemist but I will call you any thing I like." The man laughs deeply. "I can also do any thing I like with you."

"What do you want from me? How do you know who I am? I've never met you before in my life." Ed continues fighting the cuffs.

"I know all about you Fullmetal. You aren't exactly discreet about your actions." The man holds up a pair of pliers. "Now if you would please tell me how to make a Philosopher Stone."

"What? No, never."

"Really? I've heard you've seen and have even used one before." He holds the pliers an inch from Ed's nose. "So you must know how they are made."

"I do but I'll never tell you."

"That's too bad. I was hoping you'd help us. Creta is a great nation but our alchemists are nothing like Amestra alchemists."

"I'd never help you!" The man pinches Ed on the nose and turns. Ed hears the cartilage break. "Aaaa!" The pain rushes to his brain.

"You see we've been working on it for a while now. We know it uses human lives but all of the stones we've made so far have been weak and ineffective." The man walks over and picks up a box. He walks back over to Ed and opens it. "I bet you can tell just by looking at them."

Ed sees the stones. Some are pink, one is purple, and none of them are the deep blood red of the Philosopher Stone. "Are we not using enough humans? We've been using prisoners so far so we have plenty of them if we need to use more."

"Monster! How many have you killed to make those?!" Ed counts eleven stones.

"We started at fifty and have moved our way up to three hundred. So Fullmetal should we be using more? Or does the amount not matter? Is it our circles?" He goes over and turns on a light. All around Ed are different circles.

"I won't tell you." The man comes back over with the pliers.

"Tougher than you look." He punches Ed in the face hitting the recently broken nose. "But I will get the secret of the stone out of you." Ed spits at the man.

"Never!"

"We'll see about that." The man walks over to a door and knocks on it.

The door opens and three young children are led in by Cretan soldiers. "Another theory we have is it must be certain souls. The younger the better. Is this right?"

"No!" The children start crying. "Leave them alone you bastard!"

"No it doesn't matter or no you won't tell us?"

"They can't be children. Their souls are too small." Ed hopes this lie will save the children in front of him.

A knock echoes in the room. "They must have found some thing in your bags." Ed screams as he pulls as hard as he can on the restraints. They dig in to his skin and cut it causing blood to flow down his arms.

All Ed can hear is a door closing. He was alone with the eleven failed stones in front of him and the circles the Cretan military used to make them.

**Countless Hours Later...**

He hears the door open again. "Very tricky Fullmetal."

"Burn in Hell monster."

"I'll never go there once I get this stone." The man appears with Ed's journal. "You use a code to hide your work. Tell us how to decipher it."

"No."

"Fine. I'll make you talk." The man picks up a failed stone with a pair of pliers. He grabs Ed's face and forces his mouth open. "Down the hatch." He shoves the stone down Ed's throat. "You just ate fifty souls."

"Stop." Ed tries spitting it out but can't.

"Here are fifty more souls. Tell us the decipher or you will eat them as well." Ed tries keeping his mouth shut but the man forces it open just enough he can shove the stone in to Ed's throat.

After nine stones Ed starts feeling sick. "And now another three hundred. This will get you over two thousand souls." He holds it in front of Ed's eyes. "Tell us the decipher or you'll eat this one as well." Ed opens his mouth. He would rather do this than tell the monster the secret of making a correct Philosopher Stone. "Very well." He puts the stone on Ed's tongue and Ed swallows it.

"Only one left. Another three hundred souls. But this is not making you talk." The man puts the stone back in the box. "Bring them in." Ed hears crying.

"Leave them alone!"

"Not unless you tell us the decipher." Two armed guards bring in five children. "I will count to ten. At ten they will shoot one of the children at random. One." Ed looks at the children. None of them were older than he was when he and his brother tried bringing back their mother. "Two."

"I can't! You'll kill a hundred more!"

"Three."

"I'm sorry! But if I save you they will kill more!"

"What number comes after three? Is it ten?" A gunshot echoes around the room. "Must be."

"Stop it!" The four remaining children scream in terror.

"One."

"A is Z, B is Y, C is X, and it goes from there. Just don't kill them please." Ed's vision blurs as tears from the pain flow down his cheeks.

"Oh no they will be saved Fullmetal." The guards grab the four remaining children and drag them away. "As for you? It may take a day or so to translate all of your notes. I hope you are comfortable in this chair." The man leaves.

**Days Later**

Ed is starving, tired, and on the brink of death when he hears the door open. "Tut tut, I told them to feed you." It is a woman's voice. "I'll have you cleaned up and fed."

"Who are you?"

"Maria Estevez. And you are Edward Elric. The Fullmetal Alchemist. The boy, or man, who will make Creta thee super power." She taps him on the shoulder. "All thanks to your notes." She walks away and he hears the door close.

A few minutes later several people are in the room cleaning him up and forcing him to eat. "We need you in top shape for the ceremony."

"What ceremony?"

"The creation of a Philosopher Stone of course! All thanks to you!" Ed tries spitting out the food but they force it in to him like the monster had forced failed stones in to him before.

**Next Day**

Ed is cuffed ankles to wrists and forced down a hallway. When they reach a large wooden door it opens from the inside. He sees dozens, no hundreds, of people inside. "No!" He struggles against the cuffs but it is useless.

"Shut up." He is pushed forward.

"Ah! Now we are ready." The voice booms over the cries of the people huddled inside of the circle. "Our guest of honor. The Fullmetal Alchemist. The man who made this all possible!"

Ed looks and sees the Monster. He has two people next to him. "We know that this will take a lot of power so I have asked these two to work together." The two men next to him step forward and kneel placing their hands on the edge of the circle.

"No! Stop this! You can't know what you are doing!" The circle starts to glow. "Stop!" The glow brightens more and more.

Soon the glow is blinding and Ed must close his eyes to it. He doesn't see his stomach glow brighter than even the circle.

When he opens them he sees white walls, ceiling, and roof. He knows this place. "Is this the inside of a stone? Or am I in Hell?"

"_Neither. You are at the Gate. Don't you recognize it?" _Ed turns around and sees it.

"I lost this. I traded it for my brother's body."

"_You did. But you have shown you do not need it. What exchange is that when you lose nothing and gain all?"_

"It was the deal you made."

"_It was a bad deal. But I want a new deal."_

"I don't need a new deal."

"_So you will let Creta tear the world apart?"_

"I will stop them without this." Ed turns away from the Gate.

"_This is what I wanted to hear!"_ The laughter confuses Ed. "_We made a deal and you kept it. One can not be making deals and then break them. But they can make new ones! The Philosopher Stone breaks the law of Equivalent Exchange! The Law you just upheld!"_

"So?"

"_So you will be the champion who puts things back to the way they once were!"_ The world goes black.

When Ed opens his eyes he is in the room on top of the circle. The cuffs have fallen from his wrists and ankles. But for the Monster and the two alchemists he is alone. "How? How are you alive? Where is my stone?!" Ed ignores the Monster.

He looks at his hands. They glow red. He feels it throughout his body. The anger and terror of the people who had been turned in to a Philosopher Stone were inside of him. The dreams that would never be achieved, the goals never accomplished, the families that would never be made. He was their champion now.

Ed stands up as energy sparks around him. He walks towards the Monster and his two alchemists. "Why didn't you die? Where is my stone? I will be immortal give me my stone!"

"You will be nothing you monster!" Ed claps his hands together and he places them on the floor. The floor around the Monster and the alchemists shoot up and clamp them together. "How many more know about this?"

"Too many for you to count!"

"I can count at least three thousand souls. All of them want revenge." Ed walks past the three. "I'll make sure they get it." He goes to the nearest door and opens it. "And it starts now." He claps his hands together and places one on the wall. The room starts shaking as the roof collapses.

**Milos**

Julia and others watch as part of Creta collapses in to the far valley. "What's going on? Are they attacking?"

"I don't know Madam President. None of our spies have heard of a plan to attack."

Energy sparks from the land slide as a bridge forms up to the edge of Milos. Ed walks up it slowly with a look that puts terror in the hearts of those who had gone to see what had happened.

Julia breaks the grip of her guard and runs towards the bridge. "Ed?! What are you doing? I thought you couldn't perform alchemy any more!"

Ed walks past her ignoring her questions. He continues walking until he makes it to the first stand selling food.

He turns to the man behind the counter. He simply shows him a gold bar, places it on the counter, and begins to eat.

Julia starts screaming at him but Ed ignores her. "Guards seize him." Two of her biggest men grab Ed by the arms and pick him up. "Face me." They move so Ed is eye to eye with Julia. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you but not here. Can I finish? That gold bar is more than enough to pay for what ever he has." She sees his cheekbones and how sunk in his eyes were. She knows the signs of some one who was suffering from starvation.

"I'll wait. Drop him." The guards let go of Ed who goes back to eating.

**Julia's Office**

Ed sits down as Julia paces back and forth. "So they kidnapped you nearly a week ago?"

"Yes."

"Never caught the train then. None of my men knew this." She was disturbed that such a high profile target could have been kidnapped under her watch.

"You had me followed?"

"You're a high profile target. If they had kept a closer eye on you then Creta never would have captured you."

"I was in the bathroom when they attacked me while I was washing my hair."

"Why?"

"Some one spilled their drink on my head."

"Probably planned by Creta. I'll have my men investigate and see if there are any secret doors." Ed shakes his head.

"They probably used alchemists to create a door and tunnel so they wouldn't be caught."

"I'll still do it. Maybe find a circle some where. Kidnapping you is an act of war. You're a state alchemist for the nation of Amestra."

"Not Milos. And Amestra is too weak for a war with any one right now." Julia slams her hand on her desk.

"I don't care! You were kidnapped and tortured and claim they've killed thousands while trying to create a Philosopher Stone. Mustang," Ed cuts her off.

"Would tell you the same thing. Amestra can't handle a war and this isn't a war you should get involved in." Julia walks over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"You're hiding some thing. They starved you and tortured you but they did some thing else."

"It wasn't what they did." Ed wasn't sure what he should do. The other side, the Gate, was his again. But what did the voice mean by he would put things back the way they were. How would he? He was like his father now just not as many souls. Would he lose his ability if he used up all the souls or would he just go back to the way he was? How powerful was he now? "I can't tell you."

"I've seen plenty of horrors. I've seen the Gate. I've seen what you have seen."

"I know but this is not like that." Ed gets up and walks over to the window. "Amestra is not at war with Creta. Neither is Milos."

"Then who is?"

"I am."

**A/N Ok my first go at Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. Why? I've watched the entire series before and it gave me some ideas. Then when watching it here and there when it aired on Adult Swim from Cartoon Network I saw the ending again. And then I found out about the movies and OVAs so I... Found them and watched them and loved them. With all of those ideas in my head I had to get them down. Does it work? IDK, you the fans let me know! **

**But one thing is this isn't an anime. if this were after he said "I am" the camera would pull back across Milos, the valley, and to a watch tower in Creta where some one with a telescope was watching Ed through the window. Then the credits would have come in. But this isn't an anime so can't really show that. Grrr...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood**

**Episode 66: The True Trial**

**Author: James the Lesser**

**This takes place after the Series, and the movie Star of Milos, and the OVAs**

**Amestra Train Station**

Ed steps off the train. He sees Winry and her dog waiting for him. He is surprised since he didn't tell any one he was coming home. She runs over to him and puts her hands on his cheeks. "Ed? Julia sent a message about what happened." He brushes her hands away.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." She could see the haunted look in his eyes.

"At least I'm not here because I need work on my automail." He tries to smile but she can tell his heart isn't in it.

"Just come home. We have dinner waiting."

"I need to grab my bags."

"Don't worry. Mustang also knew you were coming and sent soldiers here to protect you." Ed looks around and doesn't see any uniforms.

"I don't need protection."

"Yes you do." Tears start filling her eyes. "Just come home and stay home."

"I'll come home for now." The two leave the train station and see two soldiers with a car. "I don't need a ride."

"We're taking it." Ed decides fighting with Winry wasn't worth it so gets in the backseat.

"As long as we're taking this I will ride in style." He slaps his hands together and puts them on the roof. The paint job changes in to the Ed Mobile. "Better." Winry simply keeps her distance after seeing how he changed when he performed Alchemy.

**Rockbell Residence**

The two soldiers stand outside the house as Ed and Winry eat. "Thanks Grams." Ed eats furiously still trying to recover from the days he spent being starved by the Creta military.

"Ed slow down we aren't going to take it from you." He stops and Winry realizes what she said. "I mean, it, sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't expect you to be waiting for me. I didn't know any one had told you about what happened."

"Julia thought I should know so when you got here you couldn't lie to me about it." She reaches across the table and takes his hand in hers.

"I didn't tell her every thing that happened."

"But you can tell me the rest." He shakes his head. "Why not?"

"I don't ever want to think about the parts I didn't tell her." He squeezes her hands. "And I have enough nightmares I don't need to be giving you any."

"Oh." She pulls away. "Are you staying here?"

"I can't. I was given a mission."

"A mission? Mustang can't tell you what to do any more."

"Not from him. Not from any one or thing you know." Ed shivers as he remembers the voice. "I'm tired." He pushes away from the table.

"Ed, I'm sorry."

"Don't be Winry. You did nothing wrong. You didn't commit human alchemy. You didn't put yourself between Father and the opening of a Gate so powerful it could swallow the world. You didn't trade all you knew for your brother's body." He wipes sweat from his brow. "Or try and look for answers to questions that didn't need answered." He walks away.

**That Night**

Ed tosses and turns in his sleep as his mind becomes haunted. He opens his eyes and is not in bed or even in Resembool. "_Have you forgotten why I gave you back the ability to perform alchemy?"_

"No. To destroy the Stones that are left."

"_And to right other alchemy crimes. Going home already?"_

"Just a stop."

"_Make sure it is."_

"But I need a lead. How many Stones are left? Where are they? Who has them?"

"_You know of several already. Amestra, Drachmas, Xing, Creta, all have them."_

"Xing? The only one they could have is..." Ed knows exactly what Philosopher Stone is in Xing. "I can't destroy that one."

"_You will. But you can save it for last if you must. You have been given the gift of Alchemy in exchange for fixing this world."_

"This world? How many are there?"

"_More than one. Look through the Gate."_ Ed turns around and sees a Gate. But it wasn't his.

"Whose gate is this?"

"_The world's."_ The Gate opens.

Ed sees giant balloons floating through the air. He sees what he could only describe as flying cars shooting each other out of the sky. He backs away as the Gate closes. "What was that?"

"_A world with out alchemy. They advanced in ways you could never dream of. I once thought of sending you there. In another world I'm sure I have. You are an insignificant cog in the machine. But I have made you more. Make the machine work better by fixing the broken pieces."_

"But how do I destroy a Philosopher Stone?"

"_By absorbing it with the rest of yours."_

"No, I, I can't do that." He feels a sharp pain in his chest and looks down seeing it glowing red. "I can't!"

Ed sits up in bed breathing heavily. Winry opens the door and sees him. "Ed are you ok? I heard you screaming."

"I'm fine." He feels his heart rushing nearly beating out of his chest. "But I can't stay here."

"Yes you can Ed."

"No, I can't. I have been given a mission and I must complete it." Winry sits on the bed and puts a hand on his.

"Says who?"

"Some thing more powerful than any one could know." They talk for a few minutes before Winry stands up.

"If you need help ask me. I know it is dangerous but you don't have your brother with you any more." She blushes in the dark. "And it will mean I can help fix your leg when you damage it." She leans down and kisses him on the cheek.

"I'll let you know." Ed lies down and can't sleep as his mind focuses on how he should go out and be more than an insignificant cog.

**Afternoon**

Ed helps fix the bathroom sink using alchemy. "How can you make the most detailed automail but can't fix this?"

"That is totally different. Are you sure you fixed it?" Winry turns the faucet on. The water flows normally for a few seconds then stops. "Ed it isn't," Water explodes from the faucet. "Ed!"

"I can fix it!" Ed slaps his hands together and then places them on the faucet. The water stops immediately. "See?"

"I need to change." Winry storms out of the bathroom.

Ed stands in the inch or so of water. He claps his hands together and places them on the floor. A drain forms with a pipe leading outside. "Not exactly what He had intended me to use the powers for."

**That Night**

Ed and Winry have their bags loaded in the back of the Ed Mobile. "You realize once you leave the nation we can't protect you two."

"We won't need it. I'm not going in to Creta any time soon. There are at least two Philosopher Stones in Amestra. And I know there must be at least one in Drachma."

"What about the one in Xing?"

"I can destroy that one last." They get in the car and it drives to the train station.

**Reole**

Ed and Winry walk in to the city. "Are you sure he is here?" Winry looks around. "And how would we find him if he is here?"

"He's a doctor. He'll be helping people. The people who can't afford any one else."

"But if we take the Stone from him how will he help others?"

"He was a doctor before having one he'll still be one after. He just won't be able to perform as powerful of alchemy."

"But he's a doctor. Can't we destroy another one?" Ed shakes his head.

"We have to destroy all of them. I know of at least two in Amestra and Dr. Marcoh has one of them."

"Can't we destroy the one in Central first?"

"We have to destroy them and this is the closest." Ed looks around and sees a child in little more than rags. "And I know how to find him." Ed walks over to the child. "Hey."

"Hi." The child shies away from him.

"Do you know my friend Dr. Marcoh?"

"You know the Doctor?" Ed nods.

"Yes. I'm a friend of his. He probably even mentioned me." Ed pulls out his watch. "I'm Edward Elric the Full Metal Alchemist." The child's eyes go wide.

"I can take you to him." The child grabs Ed's hand and starts dragging him through an alley.

"Ed wait!" Winry picks up his bag and hers and chases after the two.

**Dr. Marcoh Office**

The child opens the door and leads Ed inside. "Dr. Marcoh the Full Metal Alchemist is here!" Every one in the waiting room turns and sees them.

Ed sees a door open and Dr. Marcoh steps out. "Oh, hello Ed. What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk, alone." He hears the door open and turns around to see Winry. "Uh, with the two of us." Dr. Marcoh raises an eyebrow.

"You two need to see me? Come with me then." He leads the two to a back room.

He closes the door and places a seal on it. "What is that for?"

"Some of my clients need privacy and I'm assuming you two need it." Winry and Ed give each other strange looks. "So what do you two need that you couldn't go to a regular doctor for? If it is what I think it is then I will tell you right now I won't do one."

"Wait, no, we aren't here for medical help." Ed sits down. "I'm here for your Philosopher Stone." Dr. Marcoh laughs a little.

"You're not planning on using it are you? I've heard you lost your ability to use alchemy and if you think a Philosopher Stone will help I can tell you right now it won't."

"No. I don't need it to perform alchemy." Ed slowly puts his hands together and then touches the desk. It morphs into a statue of Ed. "I am a Philosopher Stone. I am here to destroy the one you have." He changes the desk back.

"How? Ed, that, you can't be."

"I am. Now if you could give me the Philosopher Stone you have I will be on my way."

"And what makes you think I still have one?"

"I know." Dr. Marcoh pulls out a ring with the Philosopher Stone set in it.

"You're right. But I need this. I heal those that others would overlook." He slides it on to his finger. "I'm sorry but you can't have it."

"And I can't let you keep it. You know how they are made. I am their champion."

"And who are you the champion of?"

"The victims inside of me." Ed stands up and goes around the desk so he can get in Dr. Marcoh's face. "Give me the ring."

"No." Dr. Marcoh takes a step back.

"I asked nicely so please give me the ring." Winry goes over to Ed and grabs his arm.

"He said no. Are you going to fight him? We can leave this one and come back at another time." She pulls on his arm.

"Not until I have that Philosopher Stone."

"Ed, no."

"Yes. If I don't have it in me to destroy this one then how can I destroy others? When I go to Xing I'll be killing an Emperor. What if I find one in Drachmas that is being used to keep a little girl alive? These are crimes against alchemy and I have been sent to destroy them."

"And how do you plan on destroying Edward? A Philosopher Stone is not some toy a child like you could break."

"I am not a child." Ed sparks with red energy. "I am thousands of lives, dreams, and futures. I have been sent by some one who is more powerful than all of us combined. I will have that Philosopher Stone one way," He brings his hands up. "Or another." He pulls back the sleeve of his coat and reveals two metal bracelets. "It may not be as good as my automail arm but I can change these with alchemy just like I did with my arm."

"Those are mine what are you doing with them?" Winry reaches for Ed's wrist but he pushes her back.

"Give me the Philosopher Stone."

"You will be killing children."

"If you need to use the lives of others to save them then yes I will."

"Isn't it better that they save those lives? The military used them to kill. You will simply end them. I will make it that their lives mean some thing. They will save others after no one saved them." Dr. Marcoh reaches behind him with the hand with the ring on it.

"Stop. I don't know what you have behind your back but if you keep reaching for it you won't have an arm left."

"Ed!" Winry yanks on his arm hard enough to throw him off balance and he falls to the floor. "Stop this!"

"Winry I need that Stone."

"Would you threaten to cut Al's arm off if he refused to give you the Philosopher Stone in Xing? Dr. Marcoh isn't using it for power or to wage war. He is saving lives."

"You're right." Ed gets up and dusts himself off. "It will be the second to last one I destroy." He stares at Dr. Marcoh. "And I won't take no for an answer." Ed goes to the door but can't open it. "The seal is strong." Dr. Marcoh lifts his hand that has the ring on it.

"Of course it is." Dr. Marcoh walks over to the door and lowers the seal. "I must protect my patients. Not all of them are living on the street. They have money but need a doctor with my skill and ability to keep secrets."

"Doctor, when we first came in you thought we were here for your help as a doctor. What did you think we were here for?"

"Some of my more rich clients tend to get things they don't want to keep. While I may not have valued human life as much as I should have in the past I don't perform a certain procedure because I now try and value all life no matter how early it is." Winry and Ed both blush.

"We, we've never, we would never," Both stammer and mumble as Dr. Marcoh leads them out of the room.

**That Night **

Ed gets ready for bed in his room. He looks out the window knowing he should have taken the Philosopher Stone. Now he gave Dr. Marcoh a chance to run. He looks at the two bracelets on his wrist. "But I couldn't have hurt him. I don't know what came over me." He grasps his ring hand tightly. "No, I do know." There is a knock at the door. "Winry?"

"Ed? Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." She opens the door and walks in. She sees the bracelets on his wrist.

"So when did you take those?"

"I bought this one to give you in case I broke my leg again but when I was looking through your jewelry I found an exact copy of it. I was going to get rid of the second one when I realized how well they fit me and made a good weapon." He uses alchemy and forms a blade out of the bracelets. "See?"

"So you just stole a bracelet you gave me."

"Well, no, not exactly. I've never seen you wear it and you clearly didn't know it was missing."

"I, well, that's not the point Ed." She comes over and puts a hand on the blade. "Why did you become so violent? You would have hurt him if I hadn't pulled you away."

"I would say I don't know but I do." He forms the blade back in to the bracelets again. "I have the hate, rage, anger, and more of over three thousand people inside of me. They see him using a Philosopher Stone and they know what it means. They don't know that Dr. Marcoh didn't make it they just know he uses it."

"When ever you use alchemy you change. You might not notice it but I see it in your eyes. As soon as you use it you aren't Edward Elric any more." She puts her hands on his arms. "Even if it is for just a few seconds."

"Because I'm not. I got my powers back from the lives of thousands. When I use alchemy I become the thousands of people inside of me." He puts his hands on her hips. "And I will destroy every Philosopher Stone. But not the one Dr. Marcoh has for now."

"Thank you Ed. There are others you can destroy. Others not saving lives." She hugs him and he hugs her back.

She leans in to him more. He brushes a hand through her hair. "So Winry you don't have to sleep in your room." She pulls away and smacks him.

"Ed you just, just, ruined the moment." She turns and goes to the door.

"Sorry it came out wrong. I didn't mean it like that. I just thought it might be nice if we staid together."

"Really?" She blushes slightly.

"It would save me money only having to pay for one room. It would be like a sleep over we had when we were little."

"Except we aren't so little any more." She smiles. "Well at least I'm not so little any more."

"I'm not so small I'm mistaken for a little kid!" Winry laughs and closes the door behind her as she leaves.

Ed tosses and turns as he falls asleep. Soon he sees the white walls. "Not again."

"_You did well Edward."_

"What do you mean? I didn't destroy it."

"_You did far more by not destroying it. A Philosopher Stone is created from human lives to take more. What he is doing is the exact opposite of it. He is using it to save lives."_

"So it is ok if he keeps it?"

"_No. You will destroy it one day. But for now he will use it to save lives instead of taking them. But you must destroy a Philosopher Stone soon!"_

"I'm working on it."

"_Not fast enough. Two weeks or you will know what it is like to live in a world with out alchemy."_

Ed sits up in bed sweating. He hears knocking. "It's unlocked." Winry opens the door and goes to the bed.

"Ed are you ok? Another nightmare?"

"No. They aren't nightmares." She goes around to the other side of the bed and sits down.

"What are they?"

"The other side. The Gate. I am a pawn in the game. But I will become a knight."

"You go to the other side when you sleep?"

"Not always." He lies back down. "I don't know what is worse going there or the nightmares." She lies down next to him and puts an arm across his chest.

"I'll stay with you until you fall asleep again."

"I usually can't sleep after that."

"Then we can talk." He brushes a hand through her hair gently and soon hears her light snores as he looks out the window at the moon.

**A/N Ok so won't be updated every two weeks like my Lyoko Series is. I'll put them up as soon as I find the time to write and finish them. Not always easy with work but now that the holidays are almost over things should slow down. But I liked writing this episode. Gotta remember this world takes place at the same time as ours just they discovered alchemy. The first series had a movie that explained pretty well. But as such their laws are like ours and at that time before Roe V Wade... Anyways no idea when the next episode will be up.**

**Anyways, thank you all for reading and reviewing! Feels good to know people are actually reading this. Brotherhood was an amazing show and I can only hope to do it justice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood**

**Episode 67: First Horror**

**Author: James the Lesser**

**This takes place after the Series, and the movie Star of Milos, and the OVAs**

**Central**

Ed and Winry meet Riza Hawkeye outside of a cafe. "Hello you two."

"Hi!" Winry hugs her. "Thank you for meeting us."

"It will be a nice break." Riza opens the door and then follows them inside. "We have been working hard on planning the transfer of more Ishval refugees back home."

"So their lands are hospitable?" Riza nods as she sits down.

"We've worked hard to make sure they would not only be home but have a home that was better than before. Setting up the train between us and Xing to go through there will make sure they have plenty of business."

"Sounds like a lot of work. Sorry if we're making it harder."

"No Winry like I said I needed a break. But once the railroad and the phone lines are finished we will have a direct link to our neighbors of the East."

"You two talk I need to go wash my hands." Ed walks towards the bathroom.

Riza raises an eyebrow. "So you two are traveling together?"

"I, yes. He needs me to keep an eye on his leg. You know how rough he gets on his travels." Winry sees the new earrings Riza has on. "Those are in the shape of flames. Did Mustang give you them?"

"Yes. For my birthday." Riza casually reaches up and touches one of them. "Although I'm sure he had some one else pick them out."

"I doubt it. He knows you best." She sees the look on Riza's face. "Are you two? You know," Riza cuts her off.

"Like you and Ed? No."

"I, it, you two seem close. Maybe even closer than Ed and I." Winry can't fight back the red glow in her cheeks.

"We are as close as any two people can get. That's what happens when you kill for one another. When you know you might die to protect another." Riza has a smile on her face that quickly vanishes. "When you kill some one so the people you are with won't have to do it. Knowing that they are killing others so you won't have to do the same. I could only kill one at a time but from a distance. He killed many at once but up close. I hoped to kill them before he could get close enough to get the film of fat on his lips from burning his victims. He ran ahead in to enemy territory to kill before I had a chance to pull the trigger."

"I'm sorry I said any thing." Riza ignores Winry.

"Killing is never easy. Some may say it was for them but deep down they know it wasn't. Ed could never do it no matter who the person was. He couldn't even bring himself to kill a Homonculi. I was like that when I was young but I couldn't stay that way. You two are lucky you don't have the blood of a civilization on your hands. You two can still think of such soft things as love and children."

"We haven't really talked of any thing like that." Winry gives up trying not to blush as her whole face turns red.

"But you will. Luckily for you Winry you are not part of the military. You will never be given the order to kill. You can keep thinking of your future children's names." Riza gets a sly smile as Winry's head is about to explode from the blood rushing to it.

"I, we're just, I mean we talked but," Winry sees Ed leaving the bathroom. "Ed what do you want to drink!?" Every one in the cafe turns to her wondering why she had yelled.

"I guess water for now." He sits down wondering why Winry's face was so red.

The three talk and finally Riza asks the question she had been sent to ask. "Why are you here? And why did you go to Dr. Marcoh?"

"Still spying on me?"

"You are a target of Creta. Their kidnapping of you is an act of war since you are a State Alchemist. Before we may have gone to war over it but as of now Amestra is too weak." Riza lifts her tea. "So why are you here?"

"I've been sent to destroy Philosopher Stones. Dr. Marcoh has one and that is why I went to see him."

"I see. So no medical problems with you two?" Both shake their heads. "If you went there to destroy the stone then why does he still have it?"

"He uses it for the opposite reason it was made. I will destroy it second to last."

"So you came here?" He nods. "How many do you think we have here in Central?"

"I'm not sure. I know each of those dolls were injected with Philosopher Stones. Also," Ed taps a finger on the table. "I doubt Laboratory 5 was the only secret lab. I wouldn't be surprised if the Brigadier General didn't find more as he tried to clean things up."

"Yes. But I don't think he will let you destroy them."

"Let me? I have been sent by some thing more powerful than him. Than the Fuhrer."

"And who would that be?"

"You're not an alchemist but even you must know of the Truth after what happened a couple years ago." Riza's eyes go wide.

"I'll take you to Brigadier General Mustang now." She pulls out some money, more than enough, and leaves it on the table as the three leave the cafe.

**Central Command Office**

Riza leaves Winry outside of the office and goes in with Ed. "So Fullmetal what are you here for?"

"Straight to business huh?" Ed sits down and puts his feet up on the desk.

"Keep them off my desk or I'll make sure you need new automail." Ed puts his feet on the floor. "Now tell me why are you here harassing me?"

"I'm here for the Philosopher Stones you have."

"Planning on another trip to the Gate to get you leg back?"

"No. You know better than most that the Truth isn't to be played with. But the Truth is why I'm looking for Philosopher Stones. You know most of what happened to me in Creta."

"Yes but I know you've been hiding things."

"I have. You, Al, and Izumi are the only ones I know who would understand." Ed tells Mustang all that had happened leaving nothing back.

**Minutes Later**

Mustang stands up. "You're correct that we do have Philosopher Stones. Scientists working for the one called Father made dozens from prisoners and missing children. Some even experimented with animals."

"So where are they?"

"Before I tell you any thing more Fullmetal I have a few questions."

"Of course you do."

"First how do you destroy them?"

"I absorb them in to the rest of the Philosopher Stones."

"You eat them?" Riza makes a face but regains her composure quickly.

"I was force fed thousands of souls what are a few more? I'll add them to myself and use them to make sure others aren't killed." Mustang and Riza notice the change of tone to Edward's voice. "I'll end these crimes of alchemy and use them to make the lives of others better. One way or another I will get them."

"Calm down." Mustang reaches for a glove he kept in a special slot under his desk. "I will help you get them but you can't make a spectacle of it."

"Me? What makes you think I would do some thing like that?" Ed's voice had gone back to normal.

"The existence of these Philosopher Stones are still top secret. As of now only about five people know of their existence. You make it six."

"I'll keep it quiet." Ed stands up. "But I will need them as soon as possible."

"I'll have Riza take you tonight. You will go alone."

"I figured that. Winry can go see the Hughes."

"They'll be asleep by the time you meet with me." Riza pulls out a slip of paper. "I'll write down where to meet me. Your eyes only."

**That Night**

Ed pretends he is going to bed early. "I have a lot to do tomorrow Winry. How about you go see the Hughes tomorrow while I'm busy?"

"Ok. I'd love to see how big Elicia has gotten."

"And to compare apple pie recipes." She smiles and laughs a little.

"I think mine is better."

"So do I but don't Gracia I said that." The two laugh together. "Goodnight Winry."

"Goodnight Ed." She kisses him on the cheek. "Goodnight." She blushes slightly and goes to her room.

Ed waits almost an hour before leaving his room.

**Warehouse**

Ed sees Riza and a car. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Riza waits for Ed to get in.

**Outside of Central**

Riza parks in front of a shack. "You're really keeping some thing as powerful as a Philosopher Stone here?"

"Looks can be deceiving." She knocks on the door three times. There is a knock back. She knocks again twice and the door opens. "Hello." Ed almost does a double take.

"Havoc?" He notices the braces on Havoc's legs. "Still in therapy?"

"Yes. I can walk and stand guard but I won't be winning any races soon."

"And pretend to be a homeless man living in a shack." Riza steps inside the shack and Ed follows.

Riza opens a trap door in the floor. She walks down the stairs an Ed follows in to the darkened tunnel.

There is a large door at the end made of wood. Riza motions to the door. "Only an alchemist can open it." Ed walks up and sees an alchemy circle.

"I see." He places his hands on the circle and it glows as the door swings open.

Behind the door was a shelf with over a dozen Philosopher Stones. "The blue ones were made using animals. They aren't as powerful as ones made with humans but they do amplify the power of an alchemist."

Ed walks over and picks up a blue stone. He can feel the power. "I guess I'll start with these." He pops it in to his mouth and swallows it.

As he finishes off the blue Philosopher Stones he places a finger on the first red one. "Are you sure you should do this Edward?"

"Yes."

"But aren't you tired of being a puppet?" Riza's question catches him off guard. "You can be a king but in the game of chess you are still just a pawn of the person controlling you."

"Did Mustang tell you to say that?"

"No. I am sick and tired of watching alchemists follow orders."

"Like when they followed King Bradley's orders in Ishval? Committing war crimes against an innocent group of people?"

"Yes. A crime I thought would be my death."

"And yet there haven't been any trials."

"I remember telling you about that. But it wouldn't do Amestra or the Ishval people any good. We must give back what we took."

"Equivalent exchange."

"No, more than that. We did not just want to give them their home back we wanted to give them back some thing better." Ed cracks a smile. "You find that funny?"

"No. It is actually what Al and I were going to research. Ten plus one. If you take ten but give back ten plus one what will you have? Would it work on a mass scale? That's what we were originally going to research."

"So is that what you will do with those Philosopher Stones inside of you? We are weak right now Edward Elric. Those stones may be the only thing that saves Amestra from an attack by Creta or Drachma."

"The old Amestra might have needed them but the new one doesn't." Ed looks at the Philosopher Stone. "The new one has allies in Milos and Xing." He pops the Philosopher Stone in to his mouth and swallows it. _"And me."_

Riza makes a signal to Havoc. She places a hand on her hip where she had a gun. She immediately noticed the change in Ed's voice.

**Deep In Drachma**

Several Creta Generals watch as Drachma reveals their newest toy. "We call it an Aerocar." The machine drives down a long smooth path and near the end takes off in to the air. "We lost many soldiers during the design of the perfect war machine but it was all worth it."

"And Drachma has few people to spare." A Creta General turns to the Drachma General. "But we have many soldiers in our armies."

"But you do not have the war machines that we do."

"Why this alliance will be the best for both sides. Neither one of us could take on Amestra alone but now? They have been weakened by internal strife."

"And with the Aerocar we can drop a bomb from a place not even those damned State Alchemists can attack back." They watch the Aerocar as some thing shoots out of the bottom of it.

The bomb lands on some shacks erected for the showing off of the power of the new weapon. The shacks are leveled and a small crater is left behind. "We need men who are brave enough to pilot our Aerocars."

"And we need them to destroy first Milos and then Amestra."

**Central Two Days Later**

Ed is called back to Mustang's office. "So you are feeling normal?" Ed sees the glove on Mustang's hand.

"Yes. Need that for some thing?" Ed motions to the gloved hand.

"No." Mustang takes it off. "I called you hear because the railroad and the phone lines to Xing were completed yesterday."

"So?"

"Emperor Ling has asked for me to have you call him today."

"You talked with Ling?"

"Emperor Ling." Mustang pushes the phone towards Ed. "And yes. Earlier this morning." Mustang picks up the phone and gives the order to connect with Xing.

Emperor Ling has Lan Fan pick up the phone. "Yes Brigadier General Mustang he is right here." She hands the phone to Emperor Ling as Mustang hands the phone to Ed.

"Hello Mustang."

"Actually this is Ed."

"The Fullmetal Alchemist? You sure got to Central fast. I thought it would take a few days for them to even contact you."

"I was already in Central."

"I thought you were out west?"

"I was. How is my brother?"

"He and his fiance are actually here." Ed almost drops the phone.

"Fiance? What?"

"I'll let him tell you." A few seconds later Ed hears Al's voice.

"Brother! How has your research gone?"

"Research? You think that is the first thing on my mind? What is this about a fiance? Is it May?"

"Well Brother to promote unity amongst the clans Emperor Ling came up with a festival. I couldn't read the signs or understand what people were saying since I am still learning their native language."

"That doesn't explain how you have a fiance."

"I'm getting there. I saw some muffins and May said she wanted one. I bought one and gave it to her. Inside of it was a ring and it meant we were engaged."

"What?"

"If you bought a muffin and gave it to a girl you liked and it had a ring in it and she said yes you were engaged. I didn't know Brother," His voice is almost pleading to Ed to understand. "I didn't know."

"You dog! So when is the big day? Marrying a princess and here I am..." Ed looks over at Winry. "Uh, traveling with Winry." She gives him a confused look.

"Why are you in Central? Shouldn't you be out west?"

"I went there. I stopped at Milos." Ed sighs. "I have the ability to perform alchemy again." He tells Al as much as he can over the phone.

"Brother I can come back in a few days."

"No. You must stay there and continue your research. Besides I doubt your fiance would want to come out all this way." Ed us trying to lighten the mood.

"I can come back Brother."

"No. I won't make you disrupt your research because of me."

"Ok Brother. But be careful. Just because you are like dad doesn't mean you can't be killed." Ed almost shouts that he is nothing like their dad but stops because he knew how Al felt about Hohenheim.

"I know."

"If you need help call me. Now that the railroad is complete I can be there in just a couple of days."

"I will Al if I need help." Al hangs up.

**Drachma**

The Drachma General shows the Creta Generals the masterpiece of the Drachma Military. "This bomb will take the power of the Philosopher Stones and vaporize any in the path."

"How does it work?" The Drachma opens the side panel.

"When it hits a hard surface these two Philosopher Stones are fused together creating an explosion larger than any in human history."

"How do you know this works?"

"We've tested it deep in the mountains. We will use it to break the wall of Briggs."

"We'll give you all the manpower you need if you give us one to use on Milos."

"I'm sure we can make a deal." The Generals from both nations continue making plans for the combined invasion of Amestra.

**That Night**

Ed tosses and turns. Soon he sees the white walls. "Now what do you want? You bring me here more than you let me sleep."

"_You have done a good job but they are hiding more."_

"What? I, there were over a dozen Philosopher Stones there." Ed was sure he had absorbed all of them. "There can't be more."

"_They are hiding them from you because they plan on using them."_

"On Creta or Drachma not innocent people."

"_They will use the Philosopher Stones to kill. I told you to destroy them."_

"I'm trying. I just destroyed over a dozen of them including ones made with animals."

"_Do better. Mustang got away with just losing his eyesight but got it back. If he goes and uses the Philosopher Stone to kill it will be on you and not him."_

"Me? I just destroyed over a dozen! I can't help it if he hid one from me." Ed's anger is getting out of control. He starts sparking with red energy.

"_Destroy them all. Especially since your enemies will be using them against Amestra."_ The Truth moves across to Ed. "_And your friends will pay the price."_

He sits up in bed. He looks around and realizes he had transmuted the bed in his sleep. His anger was weakening but he knew it wasn't just his anger. Consuming more Philosopher Stones meant more anger, happiness, sadness, and more from the souls who had been used to make them.

**Drachmas Two Days Later**

A secret tunnel is revealed as hundreds of Creta soldiers march through it to Drachmas. The smartest are split off to be trained as pilots of the Aerocars. Drachmas had more tanks than men while Creta had more men than tanks. Their alliance, while shaky, would fix both nations problems as they planned the invasion of Amestra and the destruction of Milos.

**A/N Ok so now we're getting a bigger picture of what is happening. Drachma and Creta forming an alliance so they can attack Amestra. Before you ask about the bomb I see it as two Philosopher Stones. On impact the two slam together and are fused making an explosion. I got that idea from an episode of Mythbusters where they used explosions to fuse steel plates together. Except the steel plates didn't explode but these are Philosopher Stones so they'd react differently. And I like how Riza/Mustang were extra careful around Ed. They may know him but they also know what was done to him has changed him. Riza with her hand on her gun and Roy with his glove on but Ed noticed when Roy had the glove on. Did he realize it was for him? And Riza telling her story to Winry just seems like some thing that would happen in the show. And last but not least Al and May are engaged! I got the idea from the Samurai X series where Karou gets a ring from Kenshin in a similar manner but things are settled at the end and the ring returned to the man who lost it. Also I took the time(Long, looong time) to read the Manga. Brotherhood did follow it pretty damn close except for a few things here and there like for some reason they praise Winry a lot more in the Manga(People pointing out how pretty/cute she is and how she has "grown up") Anyways I'll update as soon as I finish another episode but first must finish an episode of Code Lyoko Season 0.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood**

**Episode 68: Plans Behind Plans**

**Author: James the Lesser**

**This takes place after the Series, and the movie Star of Milos, and the OVAs**

**Train Station**

Ed and Winry get off the train in a small town called Westbaro. "Passed through here on the way back from Milos. I felt some thing. I know what that is now."

"Are you sure?"

"I felt it in Mustang's office. I felt it with Dr. Marcoh. I felt it in the basement of the shack where they held the Philosopher Stones they let me know about. I didn't know what this feeling was at first but it must be when I'm near a Philosopher Stone."

"I would have said you were crazy."

"Why I didn't mention it before." Ed looks around. "Of course I can only feel the presence of a Philosopher Stone I can't tell where exactly it is."

"The closer you get to it the stronger the feeling gets right?" He nods. "So we walk around until the feeling gets stronger."

"I might be able to pinpoint it down to the house. Maybe." Ed and Winry grab their things and start walking looking for a hotel.

**Drachma **

More and more Creta soldiers are being trained for piloting the Aerocars. Deep inside of the mountains far away from the eyes of Amestra and their spies.

**Westbaro**

Ed and Winry get their room settled. "I can sleep on the floor Winry."

"No. Just keep your automail leg away from me it gets cold." She almost screamed the last time they were on the train up near Briggs and his leg had touched hers.

"It's almost summer my leg won't get that cold." They get their things put away before heading out in to the town.

**Central**

Roy is going over some new intel reports from his men near Milos. "Creta and Drachma are working together. We need to get some one on the inside." He smirks as he has one person in mind.

**Westbaro**

Ed has his eyes closed. "I think we're close." Winry looks around.

"The Sun is going down. Maybe we should go get dinner and come back tomorrow."

"I'd rather find the Philosopher Stone so we can keep going." Ed walks hoping the feeling would get stronger.

**Central**

Riza Hawkeye gets off the phone. "They say he and the girl he came with are still out."

"If they stopped in Westbaro there must be news of a Philosopher Stone. If he finds one find out who had it and why."

"Yes Sir."

**Westbaro**

Ed stands outside of a house. A large dog sits there staring back at him. "That's an awfully large dog for a residential family don't you think?"

"They might just like big dogs." Winry puts her hand across the fence and the dog licks it. "See? He's a big sweetie." The dog barks and soon the front door opens.

"Who's out there?"

"Hi!" Winry waves. "What's his name?" She pets the dog across the fence.

"Marlowe." The man walks out of the house and closes the door behind him. "Now why are you here?" Ed was going to lie but decided he had to be blunt.

"Have you ever heard of the Philosopher Stone?"

"Of course. All alchemists know of that."

"Then you know there is one in this city." The man glares. "You have it don't you?"

"Why do you care?"

"I am the State Alchemist Edward Elric. Better known as the Fullmetal Alchemist." Ed pulls out his watch. "May we come in?" He points at Winry.

"Is she a State Alchemist as well?"

"No. She's my automail mechanic." Ed doesn't notice Winry's glance.

"Of course you have one. Except I heard you had an automail arm."

"I got better." Ed places a hand on the gate.

"Don't do-" The dog goes berserk and attacks the gate. "That." The man says a command Ed didn't understand and the dog backs off. "Across the fence is fine but don't make any motion that indicates you are trying to trespass."

"And Winry thought he was a big sweetie." She reaches across the fence and pets the dog.

"He is." The dog licks her hand again.

"If you want to talk we can talk. "Marlowe back." The dog takes a few steps back from the gate and the man opens it. "I'm Jude by the way."

"Nice to meet you Jude. I'm Winry Rockbell."

"Rockbell?" He rubs his chin. "Your parents weren't doctors were they?"

"Yes, they were."

"They died in Ishval doing what doctors do best." He pulls up the sleeve of his shirt and shows a deep scar on the forearm. "They helped me fake my death."

"What?" Ed and Winry were both confused.

"I was once called the Stoneheart Alchemist." The man reaches in to his pocket and pulls out his watch. "I was on the front lines of the war."

"You sure told me about this too easily."

"You're the Fullmetal Alchemist. Alex has told me all about you."

"He knows you're alive?"

"Yes. We trained together in the military. I was a mentor to him as I had been there for several years when he came in. Then when I became a State Alchemist he was the first person I told and vice versa." The Stoneheart Alchemist puts his watch away. "When he, left, the war I helped him. When I faked my death he helped me set up a new life." The man motions towards Ed. "And he knows people."

"He told you to trust me?"

"He told me you are like us. I trust his judge of your character." He motions to Winry. "And any one who was raised by the Rockbell's," He puts a hand on her shoulder. "Is some who I could trust with my life." He invites the two in to his home.

**Late that Night in Central**

Roy Mustang takes the phone from Hawkeye. "Has he found the Philosopher Stone?"

"He is with with an older man. No clues if he knows this man or this is the first time meeting him. We can get close as there is a large guard dog at the gates."

"No matter. As soon as he gets back to the hotel tell him to call here and then return to this man's house. If he has a Philosopher Stone we must find out who he is and how he came to have one." Roy hands the phone back to Hawkeye.

**Westbaro**

Ed and Winry are walking in to the hotel with a ring. The stone set in it was a Philosopher Stone. Ed had to figure out a way to get the stone from the ring before he could absorb it. "Fullmetal Alchemist." He looks up and sees two men wearing blue.

"Roy Mustang send you? Why?"

"You are to call Central. Now."

"What did I do? He said I could leave. If he wanted me to stay in Central he should have said so." Ed walks over to the counter and uses the phone.

Hawkeye goes to pick up the phone but Roy grabs it first. "Fullmetal."

"Brigadier General Mustang."

"You found the Philosopher Stone already?"

"Yes."

"Who had it?"

"Some old guy. Said he found it when he was visiting the Ishval ruins when he was younger." Ed and the Stoneheart Alchemist made sure he had a story ready for Mustang. "He didn't even know what it was. He gave it to his first wife for an engagement ring. When she passed away from a disease he kept it in a drawer."

"And how did you get it from him?"

"I'm a State Alchemist. That and I paid him for it."

"Right. Tomorrow morning take a train back to Central. I have a mission for you."

"I thought I was on one already."

"Not one from me. This may help you with yours as I can get you in to Drachma and have them welcome you with open arms."

"How are you doing that?"

"Get here and I will tell you." Roy waits a second but Ed doesn't say any thing else. "Tomorrow."

"I got the Philosopher Stone I have no other reason to be here. So I," Roy hangs up on Ed. "Guess you don't care either."

**Hotel Room**

Ed is already in bed with his back turned when Winry comes out from the bathroom after her shower. "So we're headed back?"

"First thing in the morning."

"For a mission? I thought he said you could do this."

"He says he's getting me in to Drachma."

"Just you?" Ed rolls over as she climbs in to bed. "Well?"

"He didn't say. I'll find out tomorrow." He puts a hand on the side of her face and brushes the hair from her eyes. "I'll need my automail mechanic."

"Is that all I am?" He blushes a little.

"No. I, that was a joke." He laughs a little. "If you're giving me eighty percent of your life I'm giving you at least eighty five percent back."

"I'll take eighty for now." She kisses him on the lips lightly.

**Morning**

Ed and Winry get on the second train going to Central after sleeping in. "You think he'll know I took the second one?" Next to them was one of the men Mustang had sent.

"Yes."

"Great." Ed slumps against his seat and looks out the window as the train chugged east. "Where's the other guy?"

"He staid back in Westbaro. He had some one to talk with." Ed and Winry share a look of worry but they were on the train and couldn't warn the Stoneheart Alchemist. If they were lucky the other soldier wasn't exposing the Stoneheart Alchemist.

**Central**

Ed and Winry see Hawkeye outside of the building. "You're late."

"We slept in, sorry. We were up," Hawkeye cuts Winry off.

"I don't need to hear about how you two kept each other up all night." Hawkeye turns around before she smiles as the two behind her blush.

**Roy's Office**

Hawkeye leads them in to the office. "Hello Fullmetal, Winry."

"Hi." Winry waves a little. She was nervous and trying to hide it.

"Sit Fullmetal." Ed walks to a chair and sits down. "How is the Stoneheart Alchemist?" Ed, knowing Roy, knew this was coming.

"He's good. He gave me this." Ed pulls out the ring. "So are you going to arrest him?"

"Yes. I've sent Armstrong to deal with him." Ed and Winry are a little shocked. Did Roy know Armstrong was the one to help Stoneheart before? Was it just a coincidence? Would Armstrong help him again? "But I did not call you back here for that."

"Then why are we here? You know what my mission is."

"Yes and I'm going to help you get any in Drachma." Roy pulls out some documents. "The Fullmetal Alchemist will be killed tonight by a rogue Alchemist." He slides the documents to Ed. "The Steellock Alchemist. A traitor to Amestra."

"I've never heard of this guy." Ed starts reading through the documents.

"I made him up. He is a lot like the Fullmetal Alchemist just taller and with short black hair and wears a green coat. He travels with his sister who is his automail mechanic." Roy hands a sheet to Winry.

"So what are we doing?" Winry reads the sheet. "Erica Simmons?"

"And Timothy Simmons." Roy hears a knock at the door and whispers. "Put those away and follow along." The two are confused until Roy write on a blank piece of paper. _Known Drachma Spy working as a file clerk outside the door for a meeting. I scheduled them at the same time so he would over hear this conversation._ "Damn it Fullmetal you will take this guard with you! The Steellock Alchemist has been spotted in the city and all information shows he wants you dead!"

"I don't need a guard!" Ed slams his arm on the table. "If this guy wants a shot at me let him take it!" Roy writes some thing else down.

_Winry, change in to the uniform Riza has in the bag. Ed make sure you cover your right arm as Drachma still thinks you have an automail one. Also slump and make yourself look as small as possible._

"He will kill you Fullmetal. And at this point I might just help him!" Winry gets up and opens the bag pulling out an officer's uniform. "You will take this guard and stay hidden! As long as you are considered my responsibility I have to keep your ass alive!"

"Fine!" Ed turns and sees Winry in the uniform. It was a little large for her and made him laugh a little.

"Don't you dare think of looking for him! Fullmetal we can't risk another alchemist being killed!" Roy slams his desk again. "Now get out!" Ed and Winry go to the door and leave passing the Drachma spy.

**Hotel**

Winry takes the uniform off as some one knocks at the door. Ed opens it and sees Maria Ross. "What are you here for?" He looks and sees a nametag. She was impersonating a hotel worker.

"Room Service." She steps aside and shows a cart behind her. "It has every thing you two need." She pushes it inside and then closes the door behind her.

Winry and Ed go through the cart and find hair dye, clothes, and new identities. "I don't know how to dye hair." Ed hands the bottle to Winry.

"Like I know how? I've never dyed my hair." Winry reads the instructions as Ed pulls out the green coat.

"I know he said green but this is just an eye sore." The coat was a bright lime green. "And he always yells at me for being a showoff." On the back was a symbol of a black skull with sharp metal teeth.

"He might want the Steellock Alchemist seen. Killing you." She couldn't look at him as she said it.

"Which makes no sense. How do I do that?" Ed sets the jacket on the bed. "And we have to cut our hair."

"Yeah." Winry holds up a pair of scissors. "I've trimmed my own hair so I should be able to do that for both of us."

"We just need to figure out how to dye our hair."

"The instructions don't seem that hard." Winry and Ed get to work transforming in to Erica and Timothy Simmons.

**Late That Night**

Ed has his the green coat on. He stands on the roof of a store across from the home of the known Drachma spy. "I hope this works." He holds his old red coat out in his right hand. "I have done it! I have killed the Fullmetal Alchemist!" He sets the coat on fire. "This message is for you Roy Mustang! I am not afraid of the flame!" He tosses the coat on to the street below.

Alarms sound and soldiers come out. One fires at Ed. "Ok not what I expected." The alchemy circles on his gloves glow as he forms a stone wall between him and the soldiers.

He forms stairs to the alley behind the store and runs down. "Gotta make it to Winry." He hears shouting and the footsteps of the soldiers. "But I can't let them know who I am or my whole cover is blown."

Ed tries to make it to the shed where the Philosopher Stones were hidden but soldiers cut off his exit.

He tries to go around them when some one else cuts him off. "Hello Steellock Alchemist." Roy Mustang raises his hand. "I'll teach you to be afraid of the flame." He snaps his fingers and Ed barely jumps out of the way in time.

"Thank you for making my job easier Flame Alchemist!" Ed claps his hands and then places them on the ground.

Dirt shoots up all around Roy coating his glove in dust. "Nice try Steellock." Roy flicks his wrist and the dust falls off. "If it were mud it may have worked." Roy snaps his fingers causing an explosion just above Ed.

Ed runs back in to the city with Roy Mustang hot on his heels. "Come on coward you may have killed some pipsqueak but I am a true soldier!" Roy snaps his fingers and two trash cans explode.

Ed sees what he was looking for. "Try it now Flame Alchemist!" Ed slaps his hands together and places them on the wall of a building just above a water faucet.

A pipe extends from the wall and shoots water at Roy getting his clothes wet. "Shoot him!" Ed flinches as a bullet hits the pipe.

"I missed." Riza pulls her rifle back.

With the water mixing with the dirt Ed gets an idea. He throws himself into the mud and gets his coat covered in it so the bright lime green was no longer visible.

**Outside of Central**

Ed sees the car and makes a mad sprint to the door. "Go! Go!" Winry doesn't wait for him to be all the way in the car before hitting the gas.

After a couple kilometers she stops the car. "That is scary." They hadn't turned the headlights on so they would be harder to spot.

"Especially since you don't know how to drive." Ed gets out of the car and switches places with her. "But not bad for a beginner."

"I've driven a car before in Rush Valley."

"Did they teach you that move where you slam on the brakes because of a stick in the road?" He smiles and laughs as she elbows him in the side.

"It could have been a dog!"

"If a dog looked like a stick." She elbows him again as Ed turns the headlights on and they continue driving.

**Drachma Early in the Morning**

The spy contacts his superiors with what happened the night before. "They lost track of him after putting the Flame Alchemist out."

"Are we sure that the Fullmetal Alchemist is dead?"

"The talk at Central is they found his coat and part of his automail arm. Word is also his automail mechanic was killed."

"Any ideas why?"

"The Steellock Alchemist was a secret agent for Amestra who spied for them in Aerugo."

"And?"

"Nothing has been spoken around here about any thing he did there. I'll keep an ear out for more information but if the Steellock Alchemist makes a move to Creta or Drachma he may be an ally." The spy hangs up and walks back to the Central building.

**Train Station**

Ed and Winry, Timothy and Erica, keep the hoods up on their coats. "Two tickets."

"For?"

"As far north as we can go." Ed hands money to the ticket teller.

"Here you go Sir." The ticket teller slides two tickets under the window to Ed who takes them. "Enjoy your trip north!"

Ed and Winry get on the back of the train as far from other passengers as possible. "Where are we stopping?"

"A town south of Fort Briggs. Maybe Olivier knows a way through to Drachma that won't have us freeze to death."

"Are you sure she won't shoot us on sight? We're on the run after killing the Fullmetal Alchemist." Winry rubs her leg trying to distract herself.

"I'm sure she'll let us explain." Ed laughs nervously as he knew Olivier wasn't always willing to listen before shooting.

**Drachma**

A spy working at the train station near Drachma calls a superior. "Steellock Alchemist and an unidentified woman have departed a train. They appear to be heading north."

"To the Fort?"

"Yes."

"Is he suicidal?"

"He did kill the Fullmetal Alchemist and escaped Central. Any idea on the woman?"

"She looks a lot like him. She may be a relative."

"We have two men just outside of town. We'll have them intercept the two and see what they are planning and if they could use some help."

**Near Fort Briggs**

Two men step out from some trees and stop Ed and Winry. "Are you the Steellock Alchemist?" Ed pulls his sleeve up and reveals two bracelets. Each have an alchemy circle imprinted on them.

"I killed the Fullmetal Alchemist and I'll kill you Amestra scum!"

"We're not from Amestra." Ed doesn't lower his arm.

"Then who are you?"

"We are from Drachma and we are offering you asylum." Ed just gives them a blank stare.

Winry nudges him in the side. "They are offering us a safe place to stay brother." She takes a step forward putting herself between Ed and the Drachma soldiers.

"You are his sister?" She nods. "Why are you with him?"

"I fix his leg when he wrecks it." She smiles and goes to push her hair back when she remembers she had cut it short. She touches one of the earrings instead. "I also make the plans."

"So you're smart and cute." One of the men flashes her a smile and she smiles back.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Ed tries stepping forward but Winry blocks him.

"You can't but we can help you get to Drachma."

"We have our own way." Ed smiles evilly. "I'll go right through the Ice Queen of Briggs and any Amestra scum that get in my way."

"That's suicide!"

"So is attacking the Fullmetal Alchemist and facing the Flame Alchemist." Ed looks towards the Fort. "So if you'll excuse me I have a few more to kill."

"You're crazy."

"And? Take my sister and these documents." Ed hands a sack to one of the men. "I'll meet you on the other side Sis." He playfully punches Winry on the shoulder.

"Don't make me have to fix your leg again brother."

"I won't promise you any thing." He shares a look with Winry and then looks back towards the Fort. "Keep her safe or I'll cut your throats like I did to the Fullmetal Alchemist." He forms the bracelets in to a blade. "Before I set him on fire and killed the wrench wench with him."

"Not before I got these." Winry reaches up to her left ear and touches one of the earrings.

The two men back away from Winry. They had initially thought she was cute and wanted to flirt with her when away from her brother. After hearing how cold she was about stealing another woman's earrings they had second thoughts.

"Uh, I'm Viktor, this is Ivan." The two men start to hold their hands out then lower them when Winry and Ed glare.

"I'm Timothy Simmons, the Steellock Alchemist."

"I'm Erica." Winry smiles as sweetly as she can. "His mechanic and keeper." The two men look confused. "Don't be afraid of the big man be afraid of the one who controls him." Ed turns about to protest but stops when she motions with her hand to keep quiet. "See?"

"We'll make sure she is safe. There is a small camp about two kilometers past the Fort. Meet us there."

"I'll be there. Maybe even before you do." Ed hands the rest of his things to Viktor and Ivan. "See you on the other side." Ed starts marching towards Fort Briggs.

**Fort Briggs**

Ed is near the front gate when two soldiers appear wearing camouflage. "Freeze!"

"It's me!" Ed holds up his watch. "Edward Elric."

"We heard he was killed." The two men keep their rifles raised.

"I faked my death so I could sneak in to Drachma as some one else. Brigadier General Mustang sent me."

"Really?" Olivier steps out with sword in hand. "The real Fullmetal Alchemist has long blonde hair and is short."

"Are you calling me a pipsqueak!? So small you couldn't spot me with a telescope!" She smirks.

"So you are the Fullmetal Alchemist." The men lower their rifles. "Come in Fullmetal and tell me what the hell is going on."

**A/N I like making Winry seem like she was in charge between the two. Got the idea from The Godfather. Don't be afraid of the big bruiser with the gun. Be afraid of the guy(Or in Winry's case the girl) who orders the big bruiser. But what is Ed's plan for Fort Briggs? We must wait and see when I update. Which will be as soon as I finish a Lyoko story and then a FMA story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood**

**Episode 69: Making it Real**

**Author: James the Lesser**

**This takes place after the Series, and the movie Star of Milos, and the OVAs**

**Fort Briggs**

Ed finishes telling his plan to the Briggs soldiers. "So in a couple minutes I'll be leaving and I want you to shoot behind me."

"No problem here."

"Uh, maybe you shouldn't sound so happy about shooting at me." Ed is led to a back entrance of Fort Briggs.

**Winry**

She is with the two Drachma soldiers and looks towards Fort Briggs. "He better be ok."

"Worried about your brother?"

"Worried about my meal ticket. It is hard to enforce my payments with out him." She gives the two a wicked smile. "I don't always work on the most honorable of clients."

The three continue walking when they hear a loud explosion and the ground shakes. They turn and see Fort Briggs as their guns aim at some one running from the wall.

**Edward**

"Aaaa!" Another explosion nearly rocks him off of his feet. "Too close! I said make it look real not make really real!" He claps his hands together and places them on the ground in front of him. The rocks behind him form a giant hand catching the next mortar shot.

**Fort Briggs**

Oliver orders the next barrage. "Shouldn't we aim a little more to the left?"

"That pipsqueak can dodge or block these like any other." Another barrage starts.

**Central**

Roy's phone rings and Hawkeye picks it up. "Yes? An attack on Fort Briggs? The Steellock Alchemist attacked? I will inform him." Hawkeye sets the phone down. "Fort Briggs is under attack."

"Make sure the report is written up and sent to records." Where a certain Drachma spy would file it and report it to his bosses.

**Drachma**

Ed makes it to the camp and sees Winry had beaten him. "I really thought I'd make it here first." He was covered in debris from the explosions.

"Did you get her?" Ed shakes his head. "Why not?"

"She is heavily guarded and very skilled with a sword. I tried but I had to run when more troops appeared." Ed dusts his coat off a little. "So are we staying here for the night or what?"

"Yes." One of the soldiers walks over to a tent. "Even with spring coming it will be too cold at night to travel on foot." He holds the flap open to show enough room for two people. "You two will sleep here."

"Fair enough." Ed walks over to the tent. "But I like to sleep in style." He pulls his sleeve up showing the two metal bracelets with Alchemy circles on them. He places a hand on the bracelets and they glow. "How about a little more room?" He places his hands on the ground and the area around the tent glows.

The ground moves up and forms a dirt cabin. A fireplace forms and a chimney appears on top. "There we go." He turns to the two soldiers. "I can make one for you guys as well."

"I, that would be really nice."

"Call it appreciation for keeping my sister safe." Ed walks over to their tent and makes the same dirt cabin with fireplace for them.

"I'm sure this will keep us much warmer and out of the wind." The two soldiers pat Ed on the arm. "Thank you Steellock Alchemist."

"Just get us to some one who matters." Ed raises his right hand in a fist. "I want a shot at the Flame Alchemist without the military protecting him."

"We'll get you there tomorrow." One soldier points towards the setting Sun. "Once that goes down not even a fire will make you feel warm."

**Next Morning**

Ed and Winry shiver in their cabin. "Make the fire bigger."

"Any bigger Winry, er, Erica then the chimney we have won't be enough for all of the smoke." Ed rubs his hands together and blows on them. "I can't believe it can get this cold."

"The Suns coming up it will get warmer soon." They huddle together for warmth hoping the Sun would rise faster.

**Central**

Roy is still at his desk when Fuhrer Grumman steps in. "Why do you try and keep me in the dark?"

"What do you mean Fuhrer?"

"An attack in the north and reports of the Fullmetal Alchemist being killed by the Steellock Alchemist?" Fuhrer Grumman walks over to Roy's desk and places a hand on it. "I know there is no Steellock Alchemist."

"There is now." Roy pulls out a file.

"He looks a lot like the Fullmetal Alchemist just with short black hair." Fuhrer Grumman hands the file back. "What are you planning?"

"I am planning on protecting Amestra from its many enemies."

"Behind my back. You are not Fuhrer."

"Yet." Roy stands up and leans forward. "Keep the seat warm for me old man." They stare at each other daring one to blink first.

"Why would I need to keep it warm? Couldn't you just set it aflame?" Fuhrer Grumman starts laughing. Roy cracks a smile.

**Drachma**

Ed and Winry follow one soldier north. "We're lucky there is no wind." All three are shivering even as the Sun climbs higher in the sky. "Nothing worse than a white out."

"I'm sure there are worse things out here like bears."

"You can fight a bear Steellock Alchemist." The solider leans down and picks up some snow in his hand. "You can't fight the elements." He opens his hand and the snow falls lightly.

**Creta**

A large truck drives through the tunnel from Drachma. Two trucks of soldiers follow behind it. "About time!" A Creta General steps forward.

"Yes, time it is." The truck stops and the two trucks of soldiers disembark. "This truck for just one bomb?"

"One very powerful and dangerous bomb." A Drachma soldier opens the back of the truck. "It is also delicate."

"Delicate?"

"Don't drop it. It is currently not armed but we do not know what it may take to accidentally detonate it." The soldiers hurry to unload the bomb and move it to a warehouse.

**City of Moscal, Drachma**

The soldier goes to a gate. "I have the two from Amestra." The gate opens and the three walk in to the city.

Ed and Winry look around in wonder. The buildings towered over them. "How many people live here?"

"And what is here called?" Winry sees several children playing with a ball. It surprised her. She thought of Drachma as an uncivilized nation of monsters. Children didn't belong in the fantasy world she had made in her mind.

"Moscal. One of three Capital Cities and nearest the border. Population fluctuates between seven hundred thousand and a million depending on the season." The soldier points towards the largest building easily twice the size of Central Headquarters. "And that is the Drachma Czar's Right Hand."

"The building or a person?"

"They are one in the same Erica. When you are named the Right Hand you are sent here and you live in the Right Hand."

"So is there a left hand?"

"Yes Steellock. In the city of Lezingstein. And the Czar lives in the Head in the city of Petravosik." The soldier leads the two to the Right Hand.

**Milos**

Several men report to Julia. "Creta has moved several tanks near the border. Reports indicate they have untied with Drachma in an exchange for new weapons."

"Our shield will stop any shells."

"Yes Madam President but we believe they have a new weapon."

"Yes?"

"Our scout could only get near enough to see through binoculars but claims he saw Drachma delivering a large bomb."

"Just one?"

"It may be all they need. They seemed careful with the device. Our scout could not get any closer at the time but will try later."

"Don't risk getting caught." Julia stands up from the desk. "I will prepare the shield with the others. If it does not stop this device then nothing will." Julia walks over to a map of the city. She had worked on rearranging the pipes used to make the Sacred Star to form a defensive circle. It was used early after separation to stop a small Creta attack.

**Moscal**

Winry and Ed are taken to the Right Hand. "Hello Mister, uh, Hand?"

"Just call me the Right Hand young woman." He was tall with short blonde hair. His face was round and covered in scars. His broad shoulders led down to a broad chest and gut. He had once been a great warrior but years of being the Right Hand had weakened him. Physically.

"Hello Right Hand." Winry steps in front of Ed. "I brought my brother and some important documents from Amestra I think you might be interested in."

"Why?" He studies the two with both curiosity and suspicion.

"Amestra betrayed me. I was to be paid for my services while we spied on Aerugo. I was also to be allowed to take side jobs."

"You little girl?" Winry glares and snarls at the Right Hand.

"I am my brother's keeper. He is powerful when it comes to alchemy but the brains department? He comes up short." Ed is about to make a comment when she steps on his foot. "Here are the documents." She takes the pack off and holds it out. "I'm sure you will find them useful."

"And what do you two get in return?"

"Safe haven to begin." She nudges Ed in the side.

"And I want a shot at the Flame Alchemist with out the military interfering. I killed the Fullmetal Alchemist I can kill him too."

"It should be easy to kill a blind man."

"Blind? He's not blind. Who told you he was blind?" A soldier takes the bag and walks it over to the Right Hand. "That's some thing that is in one of the folders."

"If what you have is of importance I can offer you both a position in our military."

"Then get those, well, I wouldn't be caught dead in those uniforms."

"Our Government Alchemists don't wear what the regular military wear." Winry and Ed are both surprised to hear of them.

"You have your own State Alchemists?"

"Government Alchemists, Steellock. They hold no rank in our military unlike Amestra Alchemists. They are paid by the Government and not the military to work for us in what ever capacity we see fit."

"I'll work for you as long as it gets me to the Flame Alchemist."

"Very good. I'll have accommodations waiting for you after we break for lunch." The Right Hand snaps his fingers and two soldiers walk over and escort Winry and Ed to the dining hall.

**Two Days Later**

Ed is summoned to see the Right Hand alone. "Steellock Alchemist I have a job for you." The Right Hand leans forward in his chair.

"What is it? Shouldn't my sister be here?"

"This is a job for you Government Alchemist." A soldier walks over and hands Ed a file. "That is former Government Alchemist Alfred Joseph. He was cut from his duties after he disobeyed orders."

"What orders?"

"None of your business. He is in Moscal but we have no Alchemists to send after him. Normal soldiers can not deal with an Alchemist. So you will go and kill this rogue for us."

"I, I can't kill him, Right Hand."

"Why not? You have killed Alchemists before." Ed takes a few seconds to remember his cover.

"They deserved it. I don't know this man. What orders did he disobey?"

"As the Right Hand I don't have to tell you. You are a Government Alchemist you work for me now. His address is on that file. Do not come back until he is dead."

"And my sister?"

"She will stay here. She is an amazing automail mechanic from what she's told a few of our own engineers and may be able to help upgrade our own automail."

"Of course she is. She's a genius when it comes to automail." _Don't help them too much though. _"Give her some automail to work on and she'll be happy for days." Ed takes the file with him as he leaves the Right Hand. _Now I just need to come up with a plan._

**Streets of Moscal**

Ed shows up to the apartment building where Alfred lived. "I doubt he'll come quietly. I can't risk others getting hurt." He looks around for an alley or park he could fight in if he had to.

Ed goes in and takes the stairs up to the third floor. He goes to door C4 and feels the energy of a Philosopher Stone. "He has to be here." Ed knocks.

"Go away!"

"Noise compalint."

"Noise? What noise?" The door opens and Ed sees a small elderly man.

"Uh, are you Alfred Joseph?"

"Yes. And you must be sent by the Right Hand as I signed this apartment under a different name."

"I'm sorry but he sent me here to kill you."

"So he found some one else to make Philosopher Stones? I knew he would eventually as I could only destroy so much of my work before fleeing."

"You created Philosopher Stones?" Ed knew he had at least one but had no idea the man actually made them.

"Yes and I learned how to use them." The man reveals one Philosopher Stone in each hand. "I will do to you what I have done to all the Government Alchemists sent to kill me."

"Stop!" Ed jumps backwards as spikes shoot up from the floor. "I don't want to kill you." The spikes retract.

"Why not?"

"I only kill when the person deserves it." _Would I know how a Philosopher Stone is made if I were the Steellock Alchemist?_ "Like the Flame Alchemist of Amestra."

"Then what are you going to do? Run back to the Right Hand with your tail tucked between your legs?"

"No." _I could take him in a fight but I'm supposed to kill him. _"What if we faked your death? This way you can move some where else and not be followed."

"Short of bringing him my head he will not buy it." Alfred places his hands on the wall and the door covers over in metal.

"That won't stop me!" Ed places his hands on the cover and blasts it open.

"Come in to my home if you wish to see the other side!" Ed steps in and sees circles covering the walls, floor, and ceiling.

"I already saw it!" Ed runs across the room while creating the blade from the bracelets.

"Then say hello to the Truth!" The man slaps a hand on a circle on the wall nearest him. All the other circles start glowing.

"Damn it!" Ed smells the gas. The door was too far away but there was a window near him.

He runs for the window and leaps as a spark ignites the gas.

Winry is walking from an automail shop back to the Right Hand when an explosion rocks the peace. She looks and sees smoke billowing from a building less than a block away.

Ed flies through the window and across the street slamming in to another building. He falls to the street below landing hard on his left leg. It cracks in several places and a few pieces break off.

People run away screaming as soldiers run towards the chaos.

Ed feels his body heal itself. When he can open his eyes he sees burnt skin fall off as fresh pink skin replaces it. "It pays to be a Philosopher Stone." He sits up leaning against the wall of the building he hit.

A soldier sees him and runs over. "Are you the Steellock Alchemist?"

"Yeah. Did I get him?" _Crazy old man. _

"Who?"

"I was sent to kill Alfred Joseph. I think I got him." The soldier who found him waves to two other soldiers.

"Get him back to the Right Hand. We need to search the area for Alfred Joseph." The soldiers knew who he was. Many had died trying to capture him before the Right Hand realized no normal human could catch an Alchemist.

Ed is being helped by the two soldiers when Winry sees him. "What did you do?!"

"Oh, hey Sis." She walks over and smacks him.

"Why can't you walk? Did you damage my leg again? You idiot!" She smacks him again. "Now I need to find out what you broke and get the parts for them." She follows behind him, and the soldiers, continuing to berate him.

**Milos**

More and more tanks appear from Creta. President Julia and her Cabinet keep track and prepare the shield. An attack was imminent and they had to be ready for it.

**Right Hand**

Ed is in his room while Winry looks over Ed's leg. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do any thing this crazy old man blew up his apartment. I was going for the window and almost made it out before he set off a spark."

"You're lucky you weren't killed. Why were you there?"

"The Right Hand sent me to kill an Alchemist who went AWOL. It turns out he was an old man who made Philosopher Stones for the Right Hand."

"Drachma has Philosopher Stones?" Ed nods. "How many?"

"I've felt the presence of them since I came here but it has been faint. He had two with him but there are more."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Take a walk around Moscal and see if I can't feel the presence of more."

"Not any time soon. I need parts that are cold weather capable and I don't know if I can find them." She pulls a broken screw out of his damaged leg.

"Don't they have automail mechanics here?"

"Yes but I've made this piece unique. I've used special parts to make it as strong as possible since I know you like going out and getting in to fights."

"I didn't look for a fight this time. I was going to try and," A knock at the door interrupts Ed.

"The Right Hand would like to see the Steellock Alchemist."

"He doesn't have a left leg." Winry finds a piece of broken metal and plucks it out using a pair of tweezers.

"The Right Hand _will_ see the Steellock Alchemist."

"Ok I'll help him get there but I need a lot of parts to repair this." Winry gets up and puts an arm around Ed's shoulders so he can lean on her for support.

In front of the Right Hand Ed stands on one leg pushing Winry away. "You didn't say the Alchemist had Philosopher Stones."

"Was that a problem for you?" The Right Hand sneers at the two.

"I still got him didn't I?"

"Maybe. They have found no bodies in the rubble. It is amazing you got away with only a broken leg."

"I saw what he was doing and leapt out a window. If I had been in the apartment when he lit the spark I'd be as dead as he is." Ed hops a couple times to get closer to the Right Hand. "If I had known he had Philosopher Stones I would have planned differently."

"But as you said you still got him. If we find his body or what may remain of it you will be rewarded handsomely for it."

"We should be as it is. We kill a State Alchemist and then bring you important information and you think that doesn't deserve reward?"

"You have a roof over your head and food. You are given free reign of the city even though you are still Amestrian citizens."

"We are no more Amestrian citizens than you are. They betrayed us and so we betrayed them." Winry steps forward taking command. "And we will do every thing we can to make them suffer."

"Why did you two choose Drachma? Why not Creta?"

"Creta is weak. They have many people but those people are weak. You have few but you are strong. Creta couldn't even take care of Milos let alone Amestra." Winry hopes she can make her lies believable.

"If you want to prove your loyalty you must help us destroy Fort Briggs."

"I tried attacking that place and it didn't go well." Ed was still annoyed by how close Oliver Armstrong landed the shots.

"But you got in. How?" Ed pulls out his State Alchemist watch.

"I tricked them. They see this watch and they let me right in."

"So how did they start shooting at you?"

"I attacked Armstrong. She was faster with her sword than I was with my blade." Ed places a hand on the bracelets and forms the blade. "I almost had her. It would have been an even bigger kill than the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"You'll get your chance again, soon." The Right Hand waves his hand dismissing the two.

**Rockbell Residence**

A knock at the door pulls Pinako away from her work. She opens the door and sees the Strongarm Alchemist and another soldier she did not recognize. "What brings you out here?"

"I'm sorry for your loss." He hands her a letter. She opens it quickly and reads it.

_Dear Pinako Rockbell,_

_We regre__**T**__ to inform you of the deat__**H**__ of your granddaught__**E**__r and __**Y**__our l__**A**__st su__**R**__viving family Winry Rockb__**E**__ll. She died in the service of __**A**__mestra. We a__**L**__so regret to __**I**__nform you we were not able to reco__**VE**__r her body._

_The Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric protected her but also lost his life. I know he was like a grandson to you. He will be given a promotion to Colonel and the pension of said rank paid in full to you._

_Sincerely, Brigadier General Mustang_

"I see." Pinako folds up the letter. "Her body was not recovered? What happened?" The soldier she did not recognize responds.

"The Steellock Alchemist killed her and the Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm sorry for your loss I had never met them but have heard many great things about them."

"That means little now." She closes the door in their faces.

The soldier and Armstrong walk away. "I don't see why I had to come with you."

"The Brigadier General sees great potential in you. Or do you plan to spend your career in record keeping?"

**A/N Ok since it isn't in anime form you can't see that the soldier with Armstrong is the Drachma spy. Why I included the line about record keeping. If only this were. To see the apartment of Alchemy Circles and see Ed leap for the window as the gas explodes and flies across the street in to the neighboring building. And did the Right Hand send Ed hoping he'd be killed? Every one else sent had been. But why? These two come from Amestra with information and so far he seems rather cold to them. And it is a little confusing that the Right Hand is both the palace/building and a person. Hopefully I am able to make sure you the readers know which one I mean when I use Right Hand. Anyways hope you enjoyed this and will be waiting for the next!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood**

**Episode 70: The Setup**

**Author: James the Lesser**

**This takes place after the Series, and the movie Star of Milos, and the OVAs**

**Drachma**

The military continues their plan to attack Fort Briggs. Aerocars are loaded with bombs as tanks are fueled up.

**Creta**

An Aerocar is loaded with the Philosopher Stone bomb. Two days from now they would attack Milos on their way to Amestra.

**Moscal**

Edward is walking from the Right Hand to a store after Winry had fixed his leg. No news had come up on Alfred Joseph. So the Right Hand commanded him to search the city for any sign of Joseph.

He looks around and just observes those around him. Moscal was a lot like any city in Amestra. People shopped, talked, and walked here just like at Central. Children ran around and played in the streets. Amestra considered these people an enemy that was evil with no redeeming qualities. Yet they were just normal people.

Winry was also walking around the city but she was going from one automail mechanic shop to another. They had to deal with the cold weather more than even Fort Briggs and had new ideas and designs for the cold weather automail.

A woman watches Edward waiting for the right minute to strike.

**Central**

More and more reports come in from spies of movement from Creta and Drachma. "They'll be attacking soon Fuhrer."

"I know Mustang. I have pulled troops from the east but they will not be enough. I need alchemists on the lines."

"Creta or Drachma?"

"Drachma will never beat the forces at Fort Briggs. Mustang this can not happen. We have recovered quite well from the incident two years ago but an attack by both of these nations could cripple us."

"Should we ask Xing or Milos for help Fuhrer? Milos will be in the middle of the attack and should offer troops with out much prodding."

"Milos yes. But our alliance with Xing is still in its infancy. The Emperor would most likely send some troops but I'd rather we wait and press on them for help as a last ditch effort."

"Wait for them to be on Central's doors?"

"That would only happen Mustang if you and your fellow Alchemists were all killed. So make sure that doesn't happen."

"Yes Fuhrer." Mustang hangs up with out saying goodbye and motions to Hawkeye.

"Yes Brigadier General?"

"We'll be moving west to Milos. Inform every one who needs to know and be ready to take a special train at midnight."

"Yes Brigadier General."

**Milos**

Julia and her top Council Members are on top of the tallest building in Milos. "The shield will be put up at the first sign of trouble."

"Yes Madam President. But they may strike when we are not ready."

"Why I am having us sleep in shifts and in this building. We must be ready." Julia looks across the city and valley as more and more tanks pull up to the edge. "For when they strike." The feeling of dread weighs heavily on all of them.

**Next Morning In Moscal**

Edward and Winry wake up as two soldiers bang on the door. "What is it?!" Edward moves a hand over his bracelets forming a blade.

"An alchemist using the same style as Alfred Joseph killed two guards this morning. You are to hunt him down and finish the job."

"What? How could he be alive?" _Crafty old bastard._ "I blew him up with his apartment!"

"The Right Hand wants you to go now and look for clues."

"Fine but give me a minute to get dressed and eat."

"You have five minutes."

"What are you going to do Ed?" Winry sits up and stretches as Ed looks for a shirt.

"I don't know. If he is alive I'll chase him down and find a way to make it look like I did the job." He pulls one on and looks for his socks.

"If he'll let you." Winry goes to the attached bathroom and uses the sink to splash water on her face as Ed finishes getting dressed.

**Streets of Moscal**

Ed sees the mess made by Alfred. "He really likes explosions."

"We observe footprints headed north." Ed shakes his head.

"He would go south and pull the opposite of what I did." _Maybe I can help him get to Fort Briggs? "_I'll follow him south."

"You can't get close to Fort Briggs."

"I'll stop him before he reaches there." Ed starts walking south trying to figure out what he could do.

**Fort Briggs**

They had been alerted by a spy that Drachma had been getting their Aerocar's loaded and ready for combat. "All cannons must be primed and ready! Get the spare ones and construct them on top of the wall!"

"Yes Sir!" It was dangerous and would almost always result in injuries but they had to prepare for the upcoming battle. Fort Brigg could take on any thing Drachma threw at them even if it was through the air.

**South of Moscal**

Ed hears footsteps crunching the snow. He forms his blade and turns around raising his arm catching... "You're not Alfred Joseph."

"But you are the Steellock Alchemist who killed him." The person who had killed the guards was a tall elfish like woman. "You let your guard down." She pokes him in the stomach and he looks down seeing the gun.

"I didn't kill him. He blew up the apartment and escaped." She smiles and cocks the hammer back.

"How do you know that?"

"No body was found." Ed knows the gunshot wouldn't kill him but this woman would know his secret if she shot him. "I was sent to kill him by the Right Hand but I was hoping it wouldn't come to that. I only kill if the person deserves it and I had no idea if he did or not."

"So?"

"I would fake his death if it meant keeping the Right Hand happy."

"You killed the Fullmetal Alchemist didn't you? What did he do to deserve that?"

"He was part of the government's plan to destroy the people of Amestra. He was part of the government that betrayed my sister and I." He feels gun pressing harder against his stomach. "So I hunted him down and killed him."

"But not my grandfather?"

"No! I swear I did not kill him. I mean, he, he's not dead." She lowers the gun and steps backwards.

"And if I were an assassin hired by the Right Hand to lure you in to a trap and prove you were not loyal to his authority?"

"Damn." He plans his attack on her.

"So now what are you going to do? Use alchemy to distract me and then attack me from behind?" Ed wonders if the woman could read his mind. "Or try and use alchemy to trap me but you are afraid I am too fast for that."

"And I'd be right wouldn't I?"

"Yes." She glares at his right arm. "And I could shoot you but I'd rather torture you first. But you too are fast."

"So we have a standoff don't we?" _Father could do alchemy with out moving. Shouldn't I be able to do that?_

"Unless I decide to shoot you."

"There is that." Ed focuses on the energy of the Philosopher Stone. The thousands of souls inside of him and feels the energy flow from his feet and in to the ground. "There is also this." The ground reaches up and grabs the woman in an earthen tomb.

"How? This is impossible! You didn't use a circle!"

"I have them tattooed on my feet." He walks over to her. "I tap my heels together and form a circle with my body and them which lets me do this." She struggles but can't break the trap. "Now tell me who you are and why you care if I killed that old man or not."

"I am Mackenzie Piper Joseph and I already told you he was my grandfather. Does that answer the second question?"

"Yes." _Now what do I do?_ "I could let you go if you promise not to kill me."

"I could promise and still do it."

"True. So have fun in there. Will you starve to death or die from the cold first?" He hopes his bluff would work.

"My grandfather will save me if he is still alive."

"Then hope he finds you." He starts walking away.

"Wait! Are you sure he is alive?"

"We never found a body and it was his trap. I'm sure he had a way out with out blowing himself up first." Ed continues walking.

"Please, wait, don't go."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry I attacked you. I thought you killed my grandfather."

"And those guards you killed?"

"They would have killed me if I hadn't. It was self defense."

"I defended myself against you with out killing you." Ed turns around and starts walking back to Mackenzie. "If I let you go will you attack me?"

"No, I swear."

"Fine." He walks up to her and places his hands on the earthen tomb sending it back in to the ground. "Now go."

"No." She raises the gun.

"I guess I shouldn't have trusted you."

"You intrigue me. You kill an Alchemist from your own country and then flee here. Your first orders are to kill my grandfather which it looked like you did except you say you didn't."

"And?"

"What are you planning? Are you really working for the Right Hand?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you do as he ordered?"

"I only kill those who deserve it."

"My grandfather killed thousands making Philosopher Stones. You do know how they are made don't you?" He nods. "So he did deserve it."

"Amestra made them as well." _She won't fall for the same trick again._ "If you are going to shoot me then shoot me."

"Very well." She pulls the trigger hitting him in the forehead. "Now to kill the man who keeps trying to kill my grandfather."

**Creta Military Base**

A general marches in front of his soldiers. "Tomorrow we will wipe Milos off the map for what they did and then we march in to Amestra. They are weak and will be distracted by Drachma's attack. We will rise up men and we will conquer them! And as we take Central City we will wait for Drachma to come and crush them when they least expect it! Creta will become thee Super Power!" The men cheer and applaud.

**Drachma Military Base**

A general marches in front of his soldiers. "Tomorrow we will wipe Fort Briggs off the map for what they did and then we march in to Amestra. They are weak and will be distracted by Creta's attack. We will rise up men and we will conquer them! And as we take Central City we will wait for Creta to come and crush them when they least expect it! Drachma will become thee Super Power!" The men cheer and applaud.

**South of Moscal**

Ed sits up after a few minutes. "Ow." He runs his forehead and feels dried, frozen, blood. "Being a Philosopher Stone has benefits." He stands up slowly and sees footprints in the snow moving back towards the city. "The guards are looking for Alfred Joseph not his granddaughter. She'll walk right back in to the city." He starts walking north for Moscal.

**Train Station **

Mustang, Armstrong, Hawkeye, Fuery, and Ross step off the train at Milos where Julia and several guards were waiting. "Hello Brigadier General Mustang. A pleasure to see you again." Julia smiles and tries to be as warming as she can be under such circumstances.

"If only this was a more diplomatic encounter and not one of dire circumstances." He walks over and shakes hands with Julia. "Madam President is it?"

"You may call me Julia if I may call you Roy."

"We'll stick with our titles, for now." Both groups walk away from the train station.

**Moscal**

Ed sneaks his way in to the city. Right now Mackenzie thought he was dead. He could use the element of surprise to catch her.

**Right Hand**

An explosion shocks Winry. She was in the room she shared with Ed working on some new plans for his right arm. The bracelets were ok but she knew she could make some thing better for him.

Guards run for the gate to the Right Hand. An alarm sounds and the lights turn red. "What's going on?" She opens her door and sees more guards running.

"We're under attack stay here and lock the door!" She backs up when a guard raises a rifle.

"Ok I'll stay!" She slams the door shut. "For a minute." She waits until she can't hear any more footsteps and then opens the door.

**Outside the Right Hand**

Ed runs towards the sound of explosions and gun shots. As he gets closer he feels the presence of Philosopher Stones. "Alfred is here but he's not attacking." Ed runs towards the presence of the Philosopher Stones.

Ed bursts through a door and runs up the stairs. He smashes another door and sees Alfred. "I see you're doing fine for some one who blew themselves up."

"As are you." He reveals the two Philosopher Stones.

"As I told your granddaughter I don't want to fight you."

"You met her?"

"She's currently blowing up the Right Hand isn't she?"

"I thought it was her but I wasn't sure. She thinks I am dead after what you did."

"I told her you were alive."

"And how did you know that Steellock Alchemist?"

"No body was found and you wouldn't go down so easily."

"So what will you do? What do you want Steellock?"

"Help me stop your granddaughter and I'll help both of you escape to Amestra."

"Your former country? Why would I trust you?"

"I am not who you think I am. I am an agent of Roy Mustang sent to find and destroy Philosopher Stones. I will help you and your granddaughter if you stop her and give me those Philosopher Stones."

"He had you kill the Fullmetal Alchemist so you could come here?"

"We merely faked his death. My sister and his automail mechanic are actually close friends. Help me and I promise you I will help you."

"Very well. My granddaughter is an amazing girl but she may be in over her head this time." Alfred holds out one of the Philosopher Stones. "You know how to use these."

"Give me the other one."

"Not until Mackenzie is safe." Ed takes the first one and walks out of the building with Alfred.

**Inside the Right Hand**

Winry sees a young woman grab a guard and place a small device on his back. "You have ten seconds before the bomb goes off." She pushes the guard and runs towards where Winry is.

"Stop!" Winry swings her wrench and hits Mackenzie in the head knocking her out. "Crap what do I do now?" She pulls the unconscious woman to her room as an explosion sends blood and gore every where.

**Outside the Right Hand**

Ed and Alfred run past the bodies of the dead. "She is mimicking my technique."

"And what technique is that?"

"I can use alchemy to make a human body in to a bomb. She must be using actual bombs though as she can't use alchemy."

"So they think it is you attacking."

"I would never be so brazen." The two run deeper in to the building.

Winry steps back out of the room when she sees Ed with an older man. "E-. Er, Tim! What are you doing?"

"Get back to your room! There is a maniac attacking!"

"Was she a little taller than me?"

"You saw her?"

"I knocked her out with a wrench. She's back in here."

"You took her out with a wrench?" Ed and Alfred walk over to Winry and see that she had in fact taken Mackenzie out with a wrench.

"Who is she? And him? Timothy what have you been doing?"

"This is Alfred Joseph. The man I was sent to kill and this is his granddaughter." Ed motions towards Mackenzie.

"So what are you doing with him?"

"We're getting them to Fort Briggs. I told him how we faked the death of the Fullmetal Alchemist and his mechanic."

"I see. Well what do you think we should do then?"

"They're looking for the old man and not her. So she can probably just walk out."

"She won't be walking any time soon." Alfred kneels down and place a hand over Mackenzie's head. "You have quite the arm young lady. If the Steellock Alchemist grabs her legs I can help carry her out."

"Won't people see you?"

"They're looking for an old man attacking the Right Hand not an old man carrying an injured woman." Ed goes to Mackenzie's legs and lifts her up.

**Hour Later**

Mackenzie wakes up slowly. "What the hell was that?" She rubs the back of her head and feels the wound from Winry's blow. "Who did that?" She sits up too fast and feels light headed.

"Calm down Kenzie you'll be fine." She sees Alfred and smiles.

"So he told the truth you are alive."

"See? I told you the old man was alive and you didn't believe me." She looks over and sees Ed. Her screaming shocks every one as Alfred tries covering up her mouth.

"We're only a couple kilometers from Moscal be quiet!" She points at Ed and muffles some thing in to Alfred's hand. He pulls it away.

"He's dead! I shot him in the head. I shot him between the eyes he's dead." Ed laughs.

"You missed but I played dead so you'd leave me alone." He notices Winry glaring at him from the corner of his eye.

"I never miss." She pulls out her gun. "Want me to prove it?"

"Kenzie stop it. He is getting us to safety."

"Safety? His sister stopped me from killing the Right Hand."

"Which would have only brought the full force of the Drachma military to Moscal. Now that we don't have to carry you we can move a little faster."

"Where are we going?" Mackenzie rubs her head as it throbs.

"Fort Briggs." Ed looks up as the Sun was setting. "We better get going before dark." He also sees clouds moving in. "And before that storm hits."

"Fine." Mackenzie puts her gun away. "But I never miss."

**Drachma Air Field**

The plan for attacking Amestra is put on hold as a vicious storm hits. Creta was alerted and cancel their attack until Drachma was ready to attack at the same time.

**A/N Ah, the next episode will be Legend, wait for it, I hope you're not lactose intolerant, Dary! Had it my head for awhile now just need to get there. Massive battle between Drachma and Fort Briggs. If only this were the anime to visualize the thoughts/ideas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood**

**Episode 71: War**

**Author: James the Lesser**

**This takes place after the Series, and the movie Star of Milos, and the OVAs**

**North of Fort Briggs**

Winry and Ed are huddled together for warmth in a dirt cabin Ed made using alchemy. Alfred and Mackenzie are relaxed snickering at the other two. "Amestra never gets this cold does it?"

"Isn't it spring? Why isn't the snow melting?" Winry shivers and Ed puts his arm around her.

"This is Drachma. Summer is nice it almost hits thirty Celsius." Ed mumbles an insult as Mackenzie smiles and enjoys the "warmth" of the cabin.

**Milos**

Madame President Julia is showing Brigadier General Mustang the Alchemy Shield. "How long did it take you to reconfigure the circle?"

"A couple days. We couldn't wait with Creta threatening an attack."

"This is good for defense but what about offense? Can you shoot out of the shield Madame President?"

"Yes Brigadier General." Julia places a hand on the blood collecting tube. "What my spies are worried about is that the Creta forces looked like they were ready to attack. Why haven't they?" She gives him a look and he understands what she was really asking.

"Drachma was hit by a massive blizzard. One this late in the year is rare but they give us a chance to prepare our counter attack." The two continue discussing battle plans.

**Drachma Military Base**

The snowfall slows. "I give it another four or five hours." A Drachma Lieutenant looks up at the sky. "The skies should be clear after that."

"Yes Sir. Should we prepare the Aerocars Sir?"

"It would be a few more hours until nightfall but yes. Inform Creta the attack will start tonight." The soldier goes back in to the building to tell the radio operator to contact Creta.

**North of Fort Briggs**

As the snowfall slows Mackenzie and Alfred get ready to leave. "Come on Steellock are you that much of a baby?" Mackenzie opens the cabin door. "The smell of freshly fallen snow always makes me feel alive."

"Close the door!" Winry was even colder than before. "Tim I order you to make us a tunnel to the fort."

"Uh that could take awhile."

"Do it! I am not going out in that wind and cold." She walks over to him and whispers in his ear. "Do it, _now._"

"Yes Sister." Ed hopes Winry is just playing her character. "If Alfred gives me the other Philosopher Stone it would make this a lot easier."

Alfred walks over and pulls the Philosopher Stone out of his pocket. "I said if you got my granddaughter out of there I would let you have it." He hands it over to Ed.

"Thank you." Ed walks over to the southern wall of the cabin and places his hand on it. The wall glows and soon it explodes out creating a long hallway extending nearly one hundred meters.

**Fort Briggs Near Dusk**

Two soldiers see a strange red glow. "Drachma is attacking. Alert General Armstrong." The second soldier holds up his binoculars.

"That isn't any attack I've ever seen. Look," He hands his set of binoculars to the first soldier.

"That's alchemy. Could it be the Fullmetal Alchemist?" There is another red glow and he sees a cabin form. "You're right I don't think it is Drachma." There is a red glow and the cabin comes even closer.

"Is there any sign it is the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Yes." The front of the cabin had a smiley face on it.

**Creta**

Aerocars are loaded with fuel and prepared for takeoff. "Don't turn the engines on until the order is given! We wait for Drachma to strike first. We will let Amestra send forces north and then we strike! We will take out their communications so no one at Central will know the west has fallen."

**Fort Briggs**

Brigadier General Oliver Armstrong is notified of what was coming towards the fort. "Fire upon it."

"But it's the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Fire. Make sure the top row cannons are working." The orders are relayed up top.

The ground shakes as rounds land near Ed and the others. "What are they doing?! They have to know it is me."

"How can they tell? We're in here!" Mackenzie flinches as a round lands near enough she can smell the smoke from the explosion.

"They know it is me." Ed made sure to make the front flashy Ed style.

Brigadier General Armstrong smiles as the cabin stops. "Stop firing. We know the top row works now."

A siren comes out of the top of the cabin. "Hey! It is me stop shooting at us!"

"I stand corrected. One more shot." A cannon fires and takes out the siren.

Ed growls in frustration. "You three stay here." Ed forms a door and then a platform. The platform moves across the ground quickly and then rises up to the first soldiers he sees. "I said stop shooting!"

"Hello Fullmetal. Or are you still going by Steellock?"

"Uh, Steellock. I have two people who are defecting from Drachma."

"And why should we let you by?"

"They, I, because I said so! I'm a State Alchemist!"

"The Steellock Alchemist is wanted for the murder of the Fullmetal Alchemist and his automail mechanic." Brigadier General Armstrong smirks. "So you are no State Alchemist."

"I am too! Don't make me _prove it._" Thousands of people's rage boils inside of him.

"Prove what little boy?"

"_I'm not little_!" Ed forms the blade from his wrist and goes to swing at Brigadier General Armstrong but she already had her sword out and presses it against his neck.

"You're slow." She presses it a little harder cutting him. Soon energy sparks and it is healed. "Interesting."

As Ed calms down he lowers his arm. "Now that you've learned your place I think you should know Drachma is planning on attacking us."

"What? When?"

"Most likely tonight if the storm is gone by then Fullmetal." She pulls her sword away. "I am ordering you to stay and help defend this fort."

"Yeah, sure, if you let the others with me in."

"Winry and two Drachma soldiers?"

"Not soldiers. An old man and his granddaughter."

"Why would I risk letting them in?"

"He made Philosopher Stones for the Drachma military and his granddaughter comes with him."

"They'll stay in the cells until the attack is over and then I'll decide what to do with them." Ed is about to object when she glares and he shrinks back like he had been hit.

**Milos**

More and more reports come in from spies.

Roy Mustang looks one of the reports over. "Aerocars? What are those?" Julia walks over to a cabinet and pulls a file out.

"This is an Aerocar." She pulls out several photos.

"It flies? They have cars that fly?"

"They got them from Drachma. Dozens of them all carrying bombs that drop from hatches on the bottom of the Aerocars."

"Will your shield stop them?" She nods. "But there are things outside of the shield." Both look east towards the Amestra Train Station.

"It is not my call but I think you should evacuate every one from there. Send them to Central in case we fail to stop them."

"We won't fail. But I also won't let the people there be hurt. I'll give the orders after lunch."

**Fort Briggs**

Ed is informed of what was going on with Drachma and Creta. "And so I am ordering you to protect the top row of cannons."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Our reports show these Aerocars carry bombs that dropped on their target. If you see a bomb you use your abilities to block it."

"I can do that. Thank you." Ed knows she could order him to do some thing that might lead him to kill Drachma soldiers but wasn't.

"I know your strengths and will use them to my advantage." Brigadier General Armstrong turns and walks away.

**Drachma**

As the storm clears the Aerocars are taxied out on to the runways. "Contact Creta and tell them we are ready to attack."

"Yes Sir." The call is made and Creta confirms they are ready to attack as well.

**Milos**

Julia and her Cabinet stand at the top of the tower. "The Amestra Alchemists have evacuated the train station. They stand on the western wall ready to try and block bombs."

"Madam President can they be trusted? They are from Amestra."

"Roy Mustang is a trustworthy man. We are lucky to have such an honorable man on our side." They look west towards Creta.

**Fort Briggs**

A spy calls the fort and tells them of the Aerocars taking off. "The attack is coming. If our information on these things is correct they should be here within the hour." Fort Briggs buzzes with activity as they prepare for the onslaught.

Ed takes Winry, Alfred, and Mackenzie down to the deepest levels of the fort. "You should be safe down here."

"And what will you be doing?" Winry grips his arm tightly. When her parents went off to a battle they never returned.

"I'll be up top protecting the cannons."

"You don't have to." Tears fill her eyes.

"It won't be like with your parent's." This confuses the other two.

"Aren't you brother and sister?" They are ignored.

"What if you don't come back?"

"I'll come back Winry." Ed kisses her on the lips and turns around. "And since we're here they can know the truth." Ed claps his hands and places them on his coat changing it back to red. "I'm Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist." He walks away to prepare for the battle.

**Moscal**

People look up as Aerocars fly over. They are spooked by what they see. They had no idea about such things. They try and shine lights up to get a better look at what was making such strange noises but the Aerocars are too high up.

**Milos**

The sound of the Aerocar engines are soon drowned out by the firing of the tanks. Roy smells the gunpowder in the air. "Time to create a new smell." She snaps his fingers and the first line of tanks are destroyed.

President Julia and her Cabinet have cut their hands and the blood flows in to the tubes to form the shield. Shells hit the shield and explode but don't break through.

**Fort Briggs**

The first Aerocar can be seen. "Fire!" Several cannons fire and miss the Aerocar. "Raise eight degrees and load an extra powder!" The soldiers of Fort Briggs do as Brigadier General Armstrong order and fire again.

The first Aerocar explodes violently as it is hit. The fire in the sky illuminates the dozens, hundreds, of Aerocars behind it.

"Tanks!" Tanks that had been painted to match the ground roll in closer than normal. Fort Briggs had been distracted by the Aerocars.

"Bottom lower middle and upper high!" Brigadier General Armstrong sees the first line of tanks fire. A shell flies straight for her.

She leaps with her sword and slashes through the shell destroying it before it can explode. "Keep firing!"

**Milos**

The Aerocars appear and start dropping bombs on the shield. Roy Mustang focuses on the ground units with Hawkeye while Alexander Louis Armstrong uses his Alchemy to launch attacks on the Aerocars.

Hawkeye lines up a shot and fires. She sees the soldier fall. She reloads and aims again when a blast of flame destroys her target. "I'm sorry Mustang." She aims at another soldier hoping to kill him before Mustang has to.

Mustang blasts a car carrying three soldiers after a bullet went through the window killing the driver. "Sorry Hawkeye." He blasts another hoping to kill those inside before Hawkeye must pull the trigger again.

**Fort Briggs**

As the Aerocars get close they start dropping bombs. Ed sparks with red energy and fires sheet of metal to hit the bombs before they get close enough to hit the fort.

Behind all the other Aerocars a larger one flies. It carries the Philosopher Stone bomb. A parachute is attached to slow the descent so the Aerocar had time to get out of the blast zone.

Ed feels the air turn hot as a bomb gets through and hits a cannon. He looks at it and focuses and soon the cannon is fixed.

The tanks get closer and closer as Fort Briggs tries firing at the dual threats. "We need more cannons!"

"We don't have any more!" Brigadier General Armstrong sees another bomb get through and hit the end of a cannon. The shrapnel from the blast injures several of her men. She then sees it spark with red energy and repair itself. "Interesting."

Ed feels the anger and fear grow inside of him. Thousands of souls fueling the alchemy he was using to try and save Fort Briggs. "I can't let them die. I _can't let them die!"_ A face appears on his neck then sinks back in to his body. "_I will make sure no one here dies!"_ He stands up and stops firing steel plates at the bombs. "_They will be the ones who die!"_ Several faces push through his cheeks and forehead before sinking back in as Ed points his arm out.

The wall of Fort Briggs shakes as dozens of cannons are created from it. "_Fire!"_ The air is thick with metal as all of the cannons fire at once.

Deep inside of Fort Briggs Winry covers her ears as she is curled up in a ball. The sound was like thunder just outside her window when she was younger. The foundation shakes as another round of cannon is shot.

Alfred kneels down next to her. "It will be ok. I felt some thing from him when we first met. There is some thing strong about that boy."

"And weird. I shot him in the head and he came back like nothing happened." Mackenzie digs her fingers in to her palms as she tries and keep calm.

**Milos**

With all the gunpowder in the air Roy gets an idea. He focuses on the properties in the air and snaps his fingers.

A river of flame snakes down to Creta and spreads out across the troops. The screams are so loud they drown out the noise of the Aerocar engines. The river of flame grows in to a tidal wave of death for all in front of it.

An Aerocar's wing is hit by Alex Armstrong and it crashes in to the shield. Julia closes her eyes and cuts her other hand to draw more blood. "Madam President if you bleed too much you'll collapse."

"I'd give my life to save Milos."

"We all would." Her Cabinet members add additional cuts to themselves to draw more blood and strengthen the shield.

**Fort Briggs**

The wall of Fort Briggs expands as more cannons are created by Edward. Brigadier General Armstrong watches Edward as he uses more and more Alchemy. She alone notices the face, hands, and more pushing out from his flesh. "Very interesting. What have you gotten yourself in to Fullmetal?"

Edward is oblivious of every thing around him as the thousands of souls reach out to take control. The air shatters as over a hundred cannons fire at once.

Bombs and Aerocars explode as they are hit. But more and more fly through the aerial carnage and drop more bombs.

But as cannons are destroyed they are repaired by Edward and continues firing.

**Milos**

The ground troops of Creta are decimated by Roy Mustang's attack. As they retreat Mustang can now focus on the Aerocars flying above him. He focuses on one and snaps his fingers. The Aerocar explodes raining debris down on to the shield.

**Fort Briggs**

Ed feels the presence of the Philosopher Stones coming closer and closer. "_I know what needs to be done._" He focuses on the energy given off by the Philosopher Stones as he plans his attack.

Brigadier General Armstrong is surprised when Ed forms a smaller cannon behind him. Before she can ask what he planned the cannon fires.

Edward had attached a chain to his automail leg and attached them both to a ball that had been fired by the cannon. It sends him high in to the air until he is close to an Aerocar.

He destroys the chain and lands on the wing of an Aerocar. The pilot is shocked and turns sharply as Edward leaps off the wing.

He lands on another Aerocar. He slashes the wing with the blade from his bracelets and jumps again as the Aerocar starts to tip towards the damaged wing.

Edwards goes from Aerocar to Aerocar getting closer and closer to the one carrying the Philosopher Stones. "Aaaa!" His automail his the propeller of a plane and the propeller shatters. His leg is damaged badly and he falls on the fuselage.

As the plane starts to plummet Edward claps his hands together and places them on the Aerocar. A giant sprint form and Edward leaps with his good leg and lands on the spring.

The spring launches Edward high in to the air. He can see the Aerocar with the Philosopher Stones in the moonlight.

As he falls he reaches out and just catches the tail of the Aerocar. The extra weight on the back causes the front to tip up and the bomb is dislodged from its casings.

**Milos**

The Aerocar with the Philosopher Stone bomb is almost over Milos. "Lower the gates!" Two men kick the levers and the doors open. "Drop!" One presses a button and the bomb drops. The second man gets caught up in the parachute tangling the chords and making the parachute useless.

Mustang and the others are focused on the second wave of ground troops and ignore the single Aerocar overhead. It was one bomb what damage could it do?

Julia looks up as the bomb hits the shield. "Aaaa!"

The city is bathed in light as the shield breaks apart. When a spot on the shield cracks energy shoots through and destroyed every thing it touches.

Citizens scream in terror as more of the shield breaks apart. Buildings collapse as walls are destroyed by energy.

Mustang runs up to where Hawkeye is and grabs her coat. "Get down!" He throws her down the stairs as energy cuts through where she had been.

"Mustang!" She sees the energy cut through his left arm just below the elbow like a hot knife through butter.

He keeps from crying out in pain as he stumbles backwards. Hawkeye runs back up the stairs and tackles him down as more energy shoots through the air.

The white light engulfs the shield expanding with more and more power.

**Fort Briggs**

Edward cuts through the side of the Aerocar and sees two men had been crushed when the bomb had broken from the casings. "I must get the stones." He leans forward and touches his hands on the side of the bomb creating an opening.

"Don't touch it!" The pilot turns sharply and the bomb rolls bowling through the hole Edward made taking Edward with it.

Edward straddles the bomb like it was a horse. "Not good." He turns so he can see inside the bomb again and sees how it is set up. He strains his muscles as he reaches inside and feels his fingertips touch one of the Philosopher Stones. "So close!" He feels himself start to slip as he reaches even farther just as his hand wraps around the Philosopher Stone.

The bomb drops closer and closer to the ground. The air rushing past Edward deafen him. "I must do this!" He hangs on as best he can as he reaches for the other Philosopher Stones.

Brigadier General Armstrong and the other soldiers of Fort Briggs watch as the bomb comes in to view. "What is he doing?"

"Is he insane?"

"He must be!" The soldiers can do nothing but watch as the bomb slams in to the ground.

**Milos**

The energy disappears and the night becomes dark again. The city of Milos is left in ruins.

The area around the city are even worse. The devastation caused by the blast was carved straight in to the stone of the canyon.

The train station was nothing more than smoldering rubble. The Creta forces were obliterated by their own weapon. They, unlike Drachma, could not understand the power of the bomb as they had never seen it used.

Hawkeye lifts herself off of Mustang who was still breathing but in bad shape. "Medic! I need a medic up here!" His wound had stopped bleeding. Mustang had used his own Alchemy to burn the stump that had been his left arm.

Julia lays motionless in the rubble. People run around her in a panic as she listens to the sound of her own heartbeat slowly disappear. Her vision had been taken from her by the blast as had countless others in the city. "Today is a good day to die." Her city was left in ruins but the people of the city had been saved from extermination.

**Fort Briggs**

Edward lies on the snow clutching three Philosopher Stones in his left hand. "Ow." His body sparks as it tries healing itself. He knew his bones had been shattered. He had lost all of his senses as his brain had been disconnected from his spine. If only it had staid that way a little while longer.

The forces of Drachma retreat as fast as they can. Their attack on Fort Briggs had failed miserably. Their armies and air force wiped out in a single attack. If Amestra counter attacked they would be defenseless. They run past the fallen Amestrian Alchemist as his body heals slowly.

**A/N This right here is what made me want to write the series in the first place. This massive battle between Drachma, Creta, and Amestra. Milos being hit by the bomb but Edward riding it ala Dr. Strangelove style all the way down. Losing control as the souls inside him push their way out like Envy or Father before him. But now what will happen? We must wait and see!**


End file.
